


Tyde for Pride

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: A ficlet a day with a random list of words for June Pride Month featuring Token and Clyde in various settings, AUs, etc.





	1. Eyes

“Clyde, quit rubbing your eyes.”

Token grabbed Clyde’s hand as the teen lifted it up to rub the irritation away.

Clyde grumbled as Token grabbed his other hand. “My eyes are itchy though! Whatever the doctor did to them is fucking with my vision!”

Token shook his head as he led his boyfriend to their destination. “He dilated them Clyde, so he could check if you needed glasses, which you do. Hence why we’re here.”

He chuckled as he handed the worker Clyde’s prescription and led the grumbling brunette to the frames. “See any you like?”

“I think I can see in 3D.”

“That’s everyday life Clyde.”

Clyde groaned and shook his head, only to stop and whimper at the pain it caused. “No, I mean…like… My head hurts.”

“That’s a side effect of dilated eyes. Here’s a pair that look like your dad’s.”

Clyde narrowed his eyes as best as he could. “Dad’s are lame.”

Token held up another pair. “These would frame your face well.”

“Those are grandpa glasses.”

Token held up a rounded pair. “Come here. I think I found them.”

He slipped the frames on Clyde’s face and led him to the mirror. “How about these?”

Clyde had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust enough to check out the frames Token had picked out. He smiled. “I can get these in red, right?”

“And purple. I’m getting you two pairs of them.”

“You don’t trust me not to break them?”

Token snorted. “You nearly face planted four times trying to get here. And I’m keeping a pair on me in case of emergencies. And I know your favorite color is red…but you look really sexy in purple.”

“Well in that case…let’s make both of them purple.”

Clyde tried giving Token his bedroom eye look which caused Token to laugh and shake his head. “You look like a drunk pissed off cat.”

Clyde groaned. “I will be so glad when this wears off!”


	2. Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU Setting

Token knew they kept the vampire servants and slaves underfed so they couldn’t overpower aristocrats such as himself. He could painfully feel the servant boy’s thirst as he watched him barely hold onto the tray as he offered the delicacies to the guests.

“Father, how much would you think Lord Donovan would want for the brown haired boy down there?”

His father chuckled. “Not much Token. Donovan’s already complained about that one and it being his last chance before being kicked out of the mansion or killed outright. I suppose you’ve been good enough to earn a pet.”

———————-

“Drink.”

Dull brown eyes looked into Token’s black ones in fear before looking down at the wrist Token had offered.

Only a few drops of the rich vampire blood had been enough to ebb the thirst away. The boy was asleep in his lap in minutes, Token running his fingers through his new servant’s hair.

——————————-

Clyde thrived well in the Black Family, especially once it was quickly realized that Token had no intention of treating him like a servant or pet.

“You just wanted a friend, didn’t you Token?”

“Yes father.”

“Just remember…you’re still responsible for anything he does.”

————————–

Token took full responsibility years later when their friendship evolved into something more.

He took full responsibility when Clyde wished to find who his birth parents were after hearing disturbing rumors of Lord Donovan.

He took full responsibility when he helped Clyde grow in power to overthrow his heartless father who would rather make his only son and heir into a slave than let him grow into aristocratic vampire society like his birthright allowed.

——————–

“Drink my love.”

Shining brown eyes looked into Token’s in adoration and love as Clyde gently pulled Token’s wrist near his mouth. Token mirrored the gesture with Clyde’s wrist.

Only a few drops were needed to seal their marriage and the bonding of the Black and Donovan Families.


	3. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the events of Splatty Tomato

“You sure you don’t want to go with them? Craig and Tweek are going.”

Token shook his head as he threw a controller at Clyde. “Too dangerous. Way too dangerous. It’s a fucking horror movie waiting to happen, especially after all that weird rain we’ve been having. And since I’m the black kid, I’d probably die first if anything happens. You know Cartman would suggest it.”

Clyde snorted as he settled at the foot of Token’s bed, Token joining him a moment later. “You’re way too fucking smart to get killed though.”

“Damn right. That’s why I didn’t go with them.”

“Why wouldn’t you let me go again?”

Token kissed Clyde lightly on the cheek. “Because you’re the horny jock stereotype. You’d die after me if that were the case.”

“Wouldn’t it be Stan to go before me? He’s more of a jock than I am.”

Token wavered his hand. “That’s…debatable on that. He’s a main character that’s meant to survive. So is Kyle since it’s his little brother they’re trying to find. He’s got to survive for the tearful reunion. Craig and Tweek are the gay couple and there would be outrage if either of them died. Heidi’s due for her redemption from everything horrible that she did. Cartman’s the asshole that somehow survives despite no one liking him.”

“So basically, anyone else that went would have been death fodder.”

Token nodded. “Pretty much.”

Clyde snuggled against Token. “Well in that case, I’m glad we didn’t go. I’d much rather play video games with you.”


	4. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Eating Disorder

Token carefully held Clyde’s hand in his, staying silent as the machines in the room beeped. Clyde looked so pale and lifeless, not like the vibrant boy Token knew and loved.

Clyde had fainted during math, refusing to wake up, forcing the school to call the ambulance to rush him to the hospital. 

Fear had run through Token’s thoughts at the thought of Clyde not waking up, despite the doctor assuring the teen he would. 

———————–

“I’m sorry.”

Token gripped Clyde’s hand. “You scared me. I was afraid you’d never wake up.”

Clyde turned his head to see the tear tracks that had run down Token’s face. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just…”

He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. “Someone confused me for Cartman a few months ago and it freaked me out. I didn’t think I was that fat but the more I kept noticing how big I was…the more I wanted to lose weight.”

“I should have been more observant Clyde. I could have stopped it before it got out of hand.”

Clyde shook his head. “I hid it from you for a reason. I didn’t want you to yell at me for being stupid for not eating.”

“You’re not stupid. It was a stupid thing to do, but you’re not stupid. Just…please Clyde. I hope this doesn’t happen again, but if you do get that urge, tell me. We can work this out together.”

“I promise.”


	5. Protective

Clyde’s eyes grew wide as he felt the movement where Bebe had placed his hand. 

“You’re getting enough vitamins and junk, right? Like do you-”

Bebe laughed and nodded. “I’m fine Clyde.”

Token walked in, handing the woman the glass of milk she had requested. “Clyde being over protective again?”

Clyde pouted as he looked at the two. “That’s your daughter in there as well Token.”

“Bebe’s had two already before agreeing to be our surrogate. I’m pretty sure she knows what she’s doing. Our daughter is fine.”

—————————-

“You’re getting enough vitamins? How about exercise? She’s not straining your body too much, is she?”

Clyde gave a sympathy glance to Nichole before pulling Token away from the woman and placing their three year old in his arms. 

“And to think, Token called ME over-protective with Chloe.”

Nichole laughed. “At least you didn’t call Bebe at five in the morning to remind her to take some supplement for morning sickness.”

Clyde rolled his eyes and patted Nichole’s stomach gently. “It’s not like you don’t know what you’re doing or have a kid of your own. I’m sure our daughter is fine in there.”


	6. Practice

Clyde’s hair would be saturated in sweat once they got done. It would curl slightly if Clyde didn’t put gel in his hair. He would also take forever in the shower after practice. Maybe there would be time for a-

Kyle shook Token’s shoulder, bringing the teen out of his supposed trance.

“Dude, I know it’s just practice, but you need to keep focused.”

Token nodded as his eyes drifted back to the object of his concentration. The way their new team uniforms hugged the muscles and slight curves of his boyfriend as he practiced throwing the basketball in the hoop. The cat-like grin he gave as he made a successful throw. The slight jiggle of his ass as he leaped up. Token couldn’t wait to be the one to make it-

Kyle shook him harder. “Token!”

The teen closed his eyes and groaned.

“You got it bad dude.”

——————–

As Token was going through passing drills, Clyde flexed his fingers, just waiting for the chance to run them through Token’s tight curls once they got to the locker room. The feeling of the combination of Token’s body heat and the rapidly cooling sweat in his boyfriend’s hair would probably be disgusting to others, but Clyde had always had weird turn-ons. 

He could just picture what would happen. He’d go up to Token, wrap his arms around him, start sucking on the taller teen’s neck. He’d use Token’s sweat to get a better suction, make sure everyone could see the mark he’d make on Token’s dark skin.

He’d run his hands over Token’s exposed legs, their new team uniforms making Token’s legs look longer. He’d probably travel further up and grab-

Clyde was shaken violently by Kyle, who only shook his head once the brunette turned to glare at him.

“Token was daydreaming about you too. You’re both hopeless.”


	7. Oceanic

Clyde had always wanted an oceanic bathroom to incorporate the dolphin picture that had been in his old childhood home bathroom. Now that they were finally buying a house together, Clyde’s wish could come true.

They had mostly agreed on decorating the house together, save for Token having the most say in his office and likewise with Clyde’s. They had compromised on Token having the say in the kitchen (he wanted a more modern look) as opposed to Clyde’s ideas (more rustic and homey), so Token had agreed on letting Clyde go all out with the master bathroom.

Token had hoped Clyde would be alright since he would be gone for a whole week on a court case across the country, but the bathroom design would certainly keep him busy.

————————

“When you said oceanic…I didn’t think Lisa Frank oceanic.”

“Tweek and Bebe got a bit…over creative. It certainly wakes you up in the morning.”

It was definitely a huge contrast to the black, dark purples, and dark reds Token and Clyde had agreed on to decorate the master bedroom with.

Token looked around the room. Three of the walls were painted in bright blues, greens, and purples to imitate the bottom of the ocean. The wall overlooking their huge bathtub was painted in bright pinks, purples, and yellows to look like a tropical sunset. The tile on the floor was a light tan color to look like sand.

The towels and decor matched the walls, with shells and glass pebbles in huge jars. There was even a starfish toothbrush holder. 

Clyde’s dolphin picture was hanging up on the wall behind the toilet, the dolphins innocently looking at the two as the rest of the room just oozed color. 

Clyde moved toward the bathtub. “At least we put mood lighting where it was most important. Like a sexy romantic beach getaway.”

“Where we’re staring directly at the toilet.”

Clyde rolled his eyes. “You haven’t even SEEN the shower curtain yet!”

Token pulled Clyde into a hug, grateful it was just a normal shower curtain with dolphins and not the creepy Nigel Thornberry one Clyde had threatened to get back when they were in college.


	8. Stereotype

Clyde sniffed as he wiped his eyes. “I’m not a fuckboy.”

Token pulled Clyde closer to him, running his fingers through the teen’s hair. “You know our fucking town. They hear about a new thing and suddenly they stereotype everything that kind of sounds like it.”

Clyde put his head on Token’s chest. “All I did was talk to Red to tell her Kevin’s sick and to give her the movies he’s letting her borrow. And that apparently counts as cheating. I thought Annie and Red were friends! And I always talk to Red! She’s my friend too!”

Token frowned and handed Clyde the box of tissues beside him. “Nichole even stood up for you and told Annie that, but apparently Nichole’s opinion doesn’t count anymore since she’s dating Bebe. Wendy told me in Debate.”

“Is that why they were all called into the office today?”

Token grimaced. “Let’s just say…you dodged a bullet. Things got pretty heated and insults started going around. Annie called Nichole a…um… the word master was involved. And that’s when Bebe's fists broke out.”

Clyde sniffed. “Same.”

“Hmm?”

Clyde laughed weakly and patted Token’s arm around him. “Like…I’d do the same. If someone called you… I need to thank Nichole and the others for sticking up for me.”

“You’re not a fuckboy Clyde. You’re a sweet and caring guy that tries to include everyone. You try to get to know a person before you ask them out. How many months did you talk to Annie before asking her out? Riley Mason is a fuckboy. Girls think he’s got a bad boy attitude, but what he does is definition fuckboy.”

“Please don’t tell me-”

“Like I said man, dodged a bullet. Annie can have that jerk. She doesn’t deserve you.”

Clyde sighed and nodded. “Why is everyone I like either straight, taken, or think I’m something I’m not?”

“I’m Bi, I’m not taken, and I don’t think you’re something you’re not.”

Clyde pulled away from Token, his eyes wide. “Dude! Did you just…come out to me?”

Token rolled his eyes. “I thought I told you guys. I didn’t loudly announce it like you did when you dated Kenny, but I thought all the comments about Kyle’s ass would have clicked.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier!? I could have avoided the whole Annie mess altogether!”

“I…didn’t want to mess our friendship up if we didn’t work out. I care about you too much Clyde.”

Clyde shook his head and cuddled back up in Token’s arms. “You would never mess it up Token. And it would be nice to cuddle when I’m not a sobbing mess or after a breakup.”

“You asking me out?”

“I think I know enough about you to do that.”

Token kissed the top of Clyde’s head. “I accept then.”


	9. Raspy

“Clyde, you shouldn’t be here.”

Token’s voice was raspy and his eyes were bloodshot. Tissues surrounded the boy on the bed. 

Clyde grinned and placed the plastic bag on the bedside table before picking Token’s trash can up and clearing away the tissues. “Don’t worry about me getting sick. I’ve been taking a swig of cold medicine every few hours just in case.”

Token shook his head and instantly regretted it. “No…I mean…how did you get in my house?”

Clyde rolled his eyes as he pulled out a water bottle and the bottle of pain relievers. “Your mom gave me my own code for the house months ago. She figured it would be easier for me to just walk in the door than sneak in your window and risk setting the alarm off.”

Token coughed slightly. “And she never thought you wouldn’t take advantage of that?”

Clyde smirked. “Apparently I’m a trustworthy boyfriend. I made you soup. Sit up and take these pills while I go warm it up.”

————————–

The warmth of the soup soothed his throat and warmed his body. “Is this one of your mother’s recipes?”

Clyde nodded as he ate his own bowl. “I actually modified it a bit. It’s a traditional Dutch vegetable soup but I substituted beef stock and meatballs with chicken instead.”

“You know you’ll have-”

“Already put a container of it in the fridge for your parents. Your mom might figure out what I missed in it.”

A wet washcloth was placed on Token’s head. “I brought your homework too. If you’re feeling up to it, we can work on it together.”

Token narrowed his eyes as he accepted the cough drop from his boyfriend. “You just want me to help you with math.”

“I’ll read to you later if you want. I’ll even do the voices.”


	10. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse AU
> 
> TW for guns, suicide

Clyde had the dream again. The dream where everything was perfect and all his friends were in college doing stupid antics and trying to pass classes. Token and he were sharing a dorm room and bed and everything was perfect. He'd lay in bed while the alarm was blaring, forcing Token to wake him up or they'd be late for class.

“Dark Horse. Come in Dark Horse!”

The brunette pulled himself out of the dingy bed and picked up the walkie-talkie. “I’m here. What’s up?”

“Caught a new batch of zombies. Trying to find out if any are suitable for experiments.”

“I’ll be right down.”

——————————

Dark green eyes locked on to the group of former humans as the zombies tried to lash out in their cages. Clyde’s heart lurched as he took in the appearance of the last one they had caged. Rotting ashen skin was a far cry from the rich skin tone the former man in front of him used to have. Dark brown eyes that used to hold so much life and love were now a muted grey. 

He wanted to reach out, cup the cheek of his former lover despite Token’s jaw barely hanging on by thin pieces of skin. 

“It looks like all of them are good specimens for our experiments. Good haul today. We'll start tomorrow.”

Clyde’s eyes narrowed.

——————————-

There was a chemical that would keep the zombies docile and not lash out. Clyde took advantage of this as he unlocked the cage and stepped inside. 

Token was in the corner, his limbs twitching, as he snarled and moaned. 

Clyde bent down and pulled the man into his lap where Token had immediately latched his teeth into his arm. He hissed as he felt the poison start to rot the wound, necrosis quickly turning his arm a dark purple. He probably only had a few minutes before it seeped into his brain.

“I love you. I never stopped loving you. I won’t let you become just another experiment for their mistakes.”

Clyde kissed Token’s forehead before holding up his gun next to his temple. The gun went off and Token let go of his arm, laying slack in Clyde’s arms. Clyde took a deep breath as he heard alarms go off. He shifted Token to his ruined arm as he held the gun up underneath his chin. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

——————————

He sat up in bed, his eyes wide as the alarm blared beside him. 

“It’s about time you fucking woke up. The alarm’s been going off for five minutes. Good thing we don’t have class today.”

Clyde groaned as he glared at his boyfriend. “Fuck off. I had that zombie nightmare again.”

Token rolled his eyes. “That’s what you get for eating Taco Bell and drinking that shitty pineapple wine of Stan’s before bed. You probably have zombie breath too. Brush your teeth before you attempt to kiss me.”

“Love you too.”


	11. Homeless

Token locked eyes with his dad as he held the shaking boy. His dad mouthed that he’d be back later and Token nodded.

Clyde whimpered and rubbed his eyes and nose on his sleeve, not caring that it was his nicer suit for formal events. “I’m an orphan. I’m homeless.”

“You’re not homeless Clyde.”

In a robbery gone wrong, Roger Donovan had lost his life, leaving his teenage son and grown daughter without their father after having lost Betsy only seven short years before.

Clyde’s age was in a grey area as far as the law went concerning guardianship. His sister technically had guardianship of him and had offered to let him live with her family but it was across the country and he had wanted to stay in South Park since he was just going to graduate in a year.

He didn’t want to stay in his house by himself, the house already so empty even when it had just been him and his dad. The house was already going to be sold once Clyde graduated to help him with college since Roger had thought the same thing as Clyde in not wanting to live in a huge house by himself. It would be sold early to help with funeral costs with the rest going into a savings account.

Apartments were out of the question. Most wanted you to be eighteen and most of the places in South Park were run down and catered mainly to the drug dealers and users.

——————————-

Clyde had been a zombie all day at school. On top of still grieving, he had spent the whole weekend helping his sister and their family pack up the house. Whatever items of his parents he wanted were placed in boxes in his room along with the rest of his belongings. They’d be sent to a storage locker in town once everything was packed up.

The brunette was so out of it, he hadn’t realized Token had stopped his car at home and was pulling him out of the car.

“Token, I can’t hang out today. I was supposed to go back to the house after school and help pack more-”

“I got a text from your sister. She’s got the rest of it. Besides…”

Token led him up the stairs and past his bedroom to the guestroom next to it. He opened the door and smiled softly. “You’ve got to get started unpacking. Craig and the others will be here soon to help.”

“T-Token…”

“I told you that you weren’t homeless. Dad and your sister pulled some strings so you could stay here. It beats an empty house or apartment. Even though…you’ll probably stay more in my room than here.”

——————————-

Later that night as he cuddled up to Token, he realized he should have never worried about being homeless when this had already been home.


	12. Kiss

They shared their first kiss in Seventh Grade when it was the time honored tradition to play Spin the Bottle and kiss whoever it landed on. Clyde was dating Lola and Token had still been with Nichole.

Eighth Grade was the famous 7 Minutes in Heaven and they kissed once just to prove they did before using the rest of the time to play with the lightsabers in the Stoley’s hallway closet. Clyde was on a break from Bebe and Token had been Wendy’s rebound while Stan was sorting himself out.

In Freshman year, Clyde had somehow become the understudy for Juliet in their English class since he was the only one that seemed to grasp the brilliance of Shakespeare and had read the play multiple times, memorizing each line. As luck would have it, their Juliet had mono from her boyfriend. Token could tell the kiss had made his girlfriend and Clyde’s boyfriend at the time have mixed feelings about the whole matter.

The Bad Breakup of Sophomore Year had broken any civil relationship Token still had with Kenny McCormick as well as the blonde teen’s jaw. Clyde sobbed between the kisses of comfort, still heartbroken and in love with Marjorine. Token wouldn’t lie that deep down he still felt the same about Kenny.

Token couldn’t remember the name of the Senior who’s house party they had got invited to in their Junior Year. All he could remember was the shitty beer both he and Clyde were buzzed on, the contact high from the weed haze that permeated in the house, and how Clyde’s lips had a distinct sugary lemon taste to them.

It was the old mistletoe trick that had actually been meant for Craig and Tweek at their Senior Non Denominational Holiday party that had the two roll their eyes before pressing their lips together. Clyde didn’t bring up that Token had lingered longer than he should have since he had done the same thing.

By New Years, the lingering had grown by several minutes.

By Valentine’s Day, they discovered you could kiss other places besides the lips.

Prom night had to be toned down for the parents…at least until they finally got to the hotel Token had rented.

Clyde definitely had to get one more solid tackle on the football field before they left High School forever as they both went down in laughter, tears, and kisses. Hats and diplomas discarded on the ground had to quickly be picked up by Token’s mom before they got trampled on.

Their lips were chapped from standing for so long as they said their vows. The kiss that sealed their bond instantly re-hydrated them.

Clyde lingered on the final kiss as he squeezed Token’s hand. Token’s lips were dry and wrinkled like the rest of him, but Clyde still could taste the slight peach taste of them like he had discovered years ago. He hoped Token was aware he was there, even though he knew there would be no way Token would wake up from the coma he was in.

As Clyde heard the flat beep from the machine, he hoped it wouldn’t be too long until he met up with Token again. Heaven or Hell, he was determined to kiss Token for an eternity.


	13. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy SoT AU

The man was roughly shoved on the ground in front of a large throne. The murmur of the dark creatures in the room were hushed, waiting for their king to speak the punishment of the intruder.

“Kneel! Kneel before The Dark Lord!”

The man on the throne held up his hand, silencing the underling. “It won’t be necessary for him. Token’s one of us.”

The orc growled. “But he didn’t come with you when you-”

Clyde shot the orc a look, his red eyes flashing. “Token was on a mission to stay behind so he could safely bring the Barbarian King here once he returned from his own mission.”

One of Clyde’s advisers sniffed the air, gasping as she minded her sharp fangs. “Th-This rogue is-”

Clyde narrowed his eyes. “Yes. He is my mate.”

The Dark Lord stepped down from his throne and knelt down, lifting Token’s chin up. He frowned as he saw the dark bruises marring the skin. He carefully brushed his thumb across Token’s cheek, mindful of the swelling near his eye.

“Is Tweek safe? Did he-”

“We got safely to Feldspar before I began making my way to your room. And then-”

Clyde nodded as he stood up, pulling Token gently up with him and having him sit in his throne. He scanned the guards that had dragged Token in.

“I thought my orders were clear that _**ANY**_ human or elf would be brought to me unharmed. Who bruised my mate? I’ll give you a chance to confess before I ask Token.”

The room was silent as Clyde stared down the four guards, his red eyes glowering. “If no one will admit their disregard to my commands, perhaps punishment for all of you is in order. If you can’t follow orders, then perhaps you don’t need your mind at all. Bloodrayne, the potion.”

The white haired vampire bowed. “Yes my Lord.”

“Wa-Wait!”

One of the guards slammed on the ground, whimpering as he bowed his head. “I was the one my Lord! I was the one that hit him because he struggled!”

“I didn’t struggle. That one wasn’t there. He’s a scapegoat. Don’t punish him.”

Token whispered it so low that only Clyde and the vampires near the two had heard.

Clyde looked up and smirked. “Really? Why would my beloved struggle if he already knew where you would be taking him if he was caught?”

The guard’s eyes grew wide. “I-I-”

Clyde waved his hand. “Token has asked for you not to be punished. You owe him. You are dismissed.”

Bloodrayne handed him the unnaturally green potion. He snapped his fingers. “Restrain them.”

The three guards were restrained and stared at the Dark Lord in horror as he walked down the steps, their fate of being part of the army of mindless minions their master controlled was sealed.

———————————

Token winced as Clyde wiped the cloth near his swollen eye. “I can do this myself Clyde. I’m-”

“Hush. Let me pamper you for once. I’m trained in healing too and my skills have advanced since you last saw me.”

Token pulled Clyde’s hand away and kissed it. “I was so afraid you’d buckle under the pressure of commanding or totally lose yourself to the darkness. I see you’ve got everything under control.”

“It was hard not hearing anything about you besides what Jimmy had to report when he saw you and he was able to sneak out of the Elf Kingdom. Cartman kept you two close, didn’t he?”

Token nodded as he let Clyde begin to undress him. “Tweek was going crazy since the wizard wouldn’t even let him go to the garden for fresh air once he returned from his mission. He kept me in the dungeons as a healer for the captives. I wasn’t even able to talk to Tweek until I reminded Cartman that if Tweek’s tribe didn’t hear from him, we’d lose their alliance and they’d attack. Even then, we had to kill the guards that accompanied us to the village in order to come here.”

Clyde frowned. “Anyone we knew?”

“No. Just some men Cartman had conned to work for him. Tweek’s tribe has agreed to an alliance with you by the way. Tweek would have told you himself, but-”

Clyde smirked. “I’m sure he’s quite occupied with Craig’s new abilities the Stick gave him. If you thought one shadow clone was a lot, try five.”

“What new abilities do you have? The glowing eyes are new.”

Clyde kissed Token softly on the lips. “A few. Would you like me to demonstrate them for you?”


	14. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alien AU Space Warrior Token/Alien Clyde

Token placed his hand on the glass and looked up at the still form of the commander.

“The evolution and mutation of the aliens was unexpected. I’m afraid the change is permanent. We have Donovan and the others in stasis until we can determine their mental state and see if they’re not a threat to us.”

Clyde had fared better than the rest of the crew that had been on the mission but knowing the government on Earth were the main benefactors to the science division on the station, there would be no way Clyde would ever be allowed out of the tube unless it was for experiments.

All of Clyde’s plans and dreams for the future were gone just because of one failed mission. Never again would they be able to stay up and talk for hours or get put on missions together.

————————

He was just here temporarily due to the alliance with the Earth and his home planet. He had planned to renew his contract and stay with Clyde and his crew, foregoing the generous reward the Earth contract had granted him upon its completion. 

He supposed Clyde’s freedom was a good enough reward.

The space warrior stuck his hand on the glass like he had done every time he had come to visit Clyde. His bat'leth gleamed in his other hand.

In one fluid motion befitting his warrior race, Token slashed the glass easily, spilling green fluid across the floor. He caught Clyde as he fell, the extra weight of the new tail and cranial appendage not phasing the man. 

His route was planned out, his ship already prepped with his and Clyde’s belongings. The station hadn’t had the thought to reprogram and delete the commander’s access codes that Token knew by heart after Clyde had told him in secret.

By the time anyone knew what had happened, Token would already be more than halfway back to his home planet. Due to the nature of his contract, there would be no way to find them once he did make it home.

—————————–

Clyde’s transformation hadn’t been completed before he was thrown in stasis. He had grown claws and his human teeth has fallen out to be replaced with sharp teeth. The long cranial growth had barely began to grow internally and was mostly just exoskeleton, which the two carefully had chipped off what wasn’t needed. Parts of his skeleton had grown outward, leaving ridges and bumps and his skin became more durable. His tail had grown another foot, ending with a sharp spike.

He could see his surroundings, even when he closed his eyes, just by concentrating. His senses were heightened, more agile than before, able to sneak up on their contract marks when they located their targets. He could spit acid. Hissing and clicking his longer tongue were traits of the alien race for communication but Token surmised Clyde did it as a way to calm himself down.

Outward his body still looked mostly human, but both knew inside had changed considerably. Despite everything, Clyde still had his human mind mostly intact.

Minding the tail, Clyde could easily pass for one of Token’s race if the need arose for it and you just glanced at him in passing. If needed, they could make up a new alien race that hadn’t been discovered.

—————————–

Token ducked quickly in order not to be whacked on the head.

“Tail.”

Clyde grinned sheepishly and grabbed a hold of the appendage. “Sorry Token. I’m still getting used to it.”

He carefully sat down and flexed his claws, still feeling the ache of the newly mutated digits.

Clyde gently raked his claws on Token’s arm. “Thank you for taking me with you.”

Token looked at Clyde, his eyes narrowed as he looked the hybrid over, before his eyes softend. “Your race is disgusting. We would never write off our men and women like what they did to you. Your mind is perfectly intact. Who’s to say the others aren’t the same?”

Clyde frowned and nodded. “That’s how it’s always… They’re not really my race anymore I guess. Now that I’m-”

“Less squishy? I dare say you could probably hold your own in a fight with me. Once we’re home, I can teach you how to hold our weapons.”

Clyde grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. “Sounds like fun. I’m interested in seeing if I can digest that one dish you keep talking about. The one with all the meat? I’m pretty sure my stomach can take it now.”

Token smirked. “One of my race’s highest honors is even being able to stomach a small cube of it for several minutes. If you eat the whole plate of it…”

Clyde laughed before curling his tail around himself, falling asleep in minutes.

Token looked over and smiled before turning back to the controls. There would be plenty of time to talk once they were home.


	15. Glistening

The dragon’s scales were glistening in the moonlight that shone in the ice cold cave. Purple eyes stared at the “fair maiden” in front of him. The dragon snorted, sending purple fire through his nostrils.

“I take it that your land does not have a princess.”

The teen shivered in the thin dress, despite the heat emanating from the large dragon. “It does. Several in fact. Has two princes as well.”

The black dragon narrowed his eyes. “You’re not one of them.”

The boy began to speak before shaking his head. “I mainly worked in the kitchen scrubbing pots.”

“Of the castle?”

“In a way? Servants had their own smaller kitchen since we were not allowed to cook our meals with the same pots that we use for royalty.”

The dragon closed his eyes briefly before opening them and pointing to a pile with his tail. “Clothing. Something is sure to fit you over there. I tend to keep my hoard somewhat organized. I wish to speak to you longer when you are more comfortable and warm.”

————————

Clyde hadn’t meant to go to sleep in the large clothing pile. As soon as he found clothing that had fit and the warm fur blanket, he hadn’t realized how tired he actually was. The entire way to the dragon’s lair had been a harrowing experience. He had been the smallest of the servants, able to easily fit and fill the clothing of one of the princesses. His hair had been done up in pins and jewels, dressed in the finest of garments, the makeup shaping his face to make it look feminine. He was told he had only a few days to learn how to act like a princess or suffer punishment.

He was forced to stay on the horse as they rode through the towns and villages toward the cave, head held high with the regal appearance becoming of a princess in an effort to fool anyone that hadn’t been in on the secret plan of tricking the dragon of his sacrifice.

The guards had forced him in, their swords drawn as they guarded the entrance to make sure he didn’t escape. No doubt they would be there until they heard his screams.

He sniffed and hoped the dragon wouldn’t get mad if he rubbed the makeup off his face with the discarded dress, his tears making the paint run down his face. He curled up in the blanket to rid himself of the chill he still felt and had only meant to rest his eyes as the last few days rushed through his mind, finally taking its toll on his body. He thought he heard a scream, but his body and mind were so exhausted to acknowledge it.

He wasn’t sure if the fingers running through his hair was real or not as he fell into a deep slumber.

————————-

The smell of food roused Clyde from sleep, his stomach growling. He sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was still in the cave, still nestled in the large clothing pile. There was a fire on the opposite side of the cave, a cooking pot emitting steam in the middle.

Pulling the blanket around him, Clyde made his way to the fire, darting his eyes around as he looked at the many tunnels that extended out. The dragon was not here and Clyde wondered where it had gone or exactly how it had left the large cave. The tunnels were too small for the dragon to exit out of safely.

Clyde sat down on a flat rock next to the fire and grabbed the large spoon to stir what looked like stew that was in the pot to keep it from boiling over.

“Oh good. I had hoped to be back sooner to keep that from happening. Thank you.”

Clyde gasped and stood up, his eyes widening as he saw a boy around his age standing in front of him. Dark skin with black hair, his clothes were simple but looked well tailored. The boy definitely came from a wealthy family.

Clyde held up the spoon and darted his eyes around. “Y-You’ve got to get out of here! This is a dragon’s den. The dragon knows I’m here but-”

The boy started laughing, the deep boom of his voice was unnatural for his age. He stepped closer to Clyde and the light from the fire seemed to make the boy’s familiar purple eyes glow.

“Y-You’re the dragon.”

The boy pulled the spoon gently out of Clyde’s hands and returned to the fire and began to ladle stew into the bowls Clyde had realized he had been holding.

“My name is Token. I figured this form would be easier to cook food in, especially since I discovered I didn’t actually own any bowls. Can you believe that? Out of all my treasures and I didn’t possess bowls. I had to go into the nearest village and actually buy bowls.”

Clyde rubbed his eyes and blinked. “Clyde. Is…Is this for real?”

Token nodded and held a bowl out. “Are you going to come and eat? I’m sure you must be starving.”

“How are you…human?”

Token grinned and Clyde noticed he had a few sharp teeth in his mouth.

“I have a few powers. Shapeshifting is one of them. Fire breathing. Being able to see and hear the truth. Among others.”

Clyde gripped his bowl as he looked down. “That’s how you knew immediately… isn’t it?”

He closed his eyes as he shivered, all the preparing, all the lessons, all the beatings…had been for nothing as soon as he stepped foot in the cave.

Token frowned. “Eat. And then we’ll talk.”

—————————————–

They settled in the clothing pile, curling up in the fur blanket, although Token had seemed to radiate a natural warmth. Clyde didn’t realize he had subconsciously moved closer until Token had pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“Sorry the cave is so cold. I don’t really feel it.”

Clyde had wanted to protest, but it had been a long time since he had felt warmth like this, or had eaten his fill without fear of punishment. He nuzzled his head in Token’s chest, soaking up the heat as he was lulled by the dragon’s heartbeat.

“So Clyde, what do you wish for your future?”

“My…future?”

Token began running his fingers through Clyde’s hair, the gesture feeling familiar.

The dragon laughed. “A royal sacrifice to keep the lands safe under the dragon’s protection. Also my way of knowing who are the bad and good kings and queens. And to rescue the ones that would suffer under their parents.”

“What?”

“When I require a royal sacrifice, the ruler of the land I choose will usually send their more unruly child to me. The one with hopes and dreams that are complete opposite to their own. Good or bad, it’s always the same. I offer the sacrifice a choice if their heart is pure. A chance for a new life away from royal duties or the offer of helping secure the kingdom for their rule. The bad ones, I strip them of their memories, giving them a new life without the malice in their heart.”

Clyde sighed deeply in Token’s chest. “And then I come along and mess up the system you worked out.”

“Not necessarily. I’ll still give you that offer. I can help you build a new life, one where you’ll never have to work or go hungry again. Or…if you choose, you could rule this land. I could strip the royal family of the title, send them to the streets in rags.”

Clyde frowned, remembering the pain he felt in his short life. The long and tiring hours scrubbing until his fingers bled, the punishments for not getting his work done, the hunger. He hadn’t even seen the princess he was supposedly imitating before being dragged out of the castle, nor anyone in the royal family.

“I don’t know exactly what kind of people they are. All I’ve known is what I’ve experienced. But my opinion isn’t good to base on them being good or bad. I’d like to spare them, at least for now. Maybe you can try again with them? Make them realize you can’t be fooled?”

Token smiled. “You’ve got a good heart Clyde. I will keep this royal family in power then…for now. Now what do you wish?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve been a servant all my life. I don’t know anything else. What…would you do if you were me? What would your wish be?”

“No one in all my years has ever asked me that before. I…wouldn’t know myself. All I’ve ever known is the life I live now in my cave with my treasures I collect. I do venture out from time to time in a human form and read books from my collection, but-”

“Aren’t you lonely?”

Token frowned. “I…do feel a pang in my heart when the humans leave. It’s so long between each one. It would be nice to talk to them longer, but they all seem so eager to leave once I offer them their choices.”

Clyde nodded. “Alright. I’ve made my wish. I’ll stay with you.”

“Clyde…no. I’m not-”

“What do you do when a human wants a new life?”

“I give them gold and whatever they will think they need.”

Clyde sat up and smiled. “Then I need you. You’ve got a good heart too Token. And I can see it in your eyes. They’re sad and lonely looking. I think you need to take your own advice. Start a new life yourself. I mean, you could still do the whole dragon wish thing when the time comes, but I don’t know the first thing about starting a new life. You do. You know more about the world and I’m gonna need help.”

“I didn’t have bowls for our food.”

Clyde laughed. “We can get a house and organize your treasures better. Wouldn’t it be better for all your books to be on shelves instead of a pile? How about it?”

“You could have a warm bed instead of a clothing pile.”

“You could have a warm bed instead of a cold cave, even if you can’t feel it.”

“Would you share a bed with a dragon?”

“I’m doing that now.”

Token laughed deeply and pulled Clyde back to his chest. “I knew you’d be different from the moment I saw you. I am glad they chose to send you instead.”

Clyde sighed and closed his eyes. “Me too.”


	16. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the events of The Stick of Truth

Token started with the large bruise on the back of Clyde’s head. The boy in front of him shook with silent tears as Token carefully picked out the twigs and grass that had mixed with the brown locks of hair.

“Are you sure you don’t want your dad to take you to the doctor?”

Clyde sniffed and shook his head, whimpering as the action made the pain in his body worse. “Don’t really have the money. He can’t take the time off work either.”

Token frowned as he pushed back a section of hair, Clyde wincing as he accidentally poked the bruise while brushing out dirt. “Good thing I have Level Four healing-”

“Token, please don’t. Not…not in the mood. Kind of also banished from the game…again.”

Token looked down at the discarded play clothes. “It’s a stupid game anyway. It wasn’t fun when you weren’t there.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“That was my intention. But I’m serious Clyde. I missed you dude. You wouldn’t even answer my messages.”

Clyde smiled softly. “I was kind of busy building my fortress. I didn’t answer anyone except Craig when he saw me up at like two in the morning and barged in my fortress to kick my ass and make me go to bed.”

“It was impressive. The fortress. And your costume. I think that’s the reason you only got a few bruises. You could have been injured much worse.”

Clyde turned his body slightly to look at Token and grinned. “It was pretty cool, wasn’t it? Found all that in the dumpsters and trash. And where that UFO crashed down.”

Token smirked. “Finally gonna admit that’s not a Taco Bell?”

Clyde rolled his eyes. “I’ve learned my lesson. Be glad I didn’t actually drink any of that green stuff like I wanted to.”

————————–

“Cartman wants us to play superheroes next. Says the fantasy stuff is lame now.”

Clyde scoffed as rolled over to look at Token. “He’s just saying that because he’s jealous of my awesome fortress.”

Token nodded. “Figured that much. We’ll probably go back to the fantasy game sometime. Just if we do…I’m joining your side. You’re gonna need a healer and I do have Level Four skills in it.”

“I don’t plan on getting this hurt again.”

“Well duh. Not if I’m by your side.”


	17. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during Fractured But Whole

Token didn’t lose his temper often. The constant craziness of South Park had muted how he saw things and even Cartman wasn’t able to get a rise out of him by saying racist things, even if they were to his face.

It was a game. It was an attack that everyone had agreed would instantly work on whoever it hit, no matter gender or sexual preference. And Raisins girls had been what Clyde had put as his weakness, so of course the girls were more inclined to use the attack on him than the rest of their party.

Mosquito had a decent range of attack, so they had moved away from him for the moment. He was down on health and knew that if any of them attacked him, he’d be knocked out, so he was preparing for a Zika Rush on Tupperware to up his health. The cyborg would be able to hit him a Tupper Tornado to bring him back to their side.

Mosquito had turned around to face Tupperware, momentarily giving the boy a small grin before going back to being “charmed”, when the boy cried out and crumpled to the ground. Clyde choked back a sob as he curled up in a ball.

Token watched as the boy fell down and quickly raised his eyes to see one of the Raisins Girls standing in front of the fallen superhero. Her sharp red nails gleamed in the sunlight as she held them up and smirked.

“That’s one down girls!”

“You bitch! Get away from my Clyde!”

Token was seething. The game was over. The girl had just broken the rules of the game, of what the charm ability did, by attacking Clyde when he was on their side. And Token wanted to break her face. Knock her down and make her feel what Clyde was feeling. Make her _hurt_.

Henrietta got to her first, punching her and then dragging the screaming girl by her hair to the other Raisins girls, who were looking on in horror. She turned around and locked eyes with Token, pointing her cigarette holder at Clyde. “Take the little nihilist home and take care of him. I’ll deal with these bitches.”

Token nodded and bent down, putting his hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Can you stand? We’re going to my house.”

Clyde sniffed and nodded, accepting the hand Token offered.

—————————-

Clyde’s wings were shredded and he walked stiffly as they made their way to Token’s house, stopping every few minutes as Clyde winced and rode the pain in his back out.

Token’s suspicions were confirmed as he helped Clyde take off his costume. Long, red scratches covered his back. They weren’t deep enough to have ripped his sweater, but were still causing Clyde discomfort.

“Lay on your stomach. I’ll be back.”

Clyde gave a sigh of relief as Token placed the wet washcloth over his back. He gently pressed his fingers on the cloth, moving it slightly to clean Clyde’s back and relieve some of the burning the scratches were making.

Antibiotic ointment soon replaced the cloth, Token gently smearing the medicine over the wounds.

“That was my last pair of wings out of my mom’s pantyhose.”

“I can ask my mom and see if she has any old ones. They’ll probably be a bit darker though. If not, we can ask Wendy tonight at the meeting to see if any of her friends have some. Worst case, we can just buy some.”

Clyde sniffed as he tried turning his head. “Cartman won’t let me play if I’m not fully in costume.”

Token ruffled the top of the brunette’s head. “Well…it’s my house and my base so it’s my rules. And I say you can play.”

The two were silent as Token finished putting the ointment on Clyde’s back.

“So Token… when did I become your Clyde?”

Token’s hand slipped and he smeared a bit of the medicine on one of Clyde’s wounds too roughly, causing Clyde to whimper for a moment.

“I…uh…Tw-Tweek said it a lot…says it a lot a-about Craig. You know? My Craig this, my Craig that. Just slipped out, you know?”

“That’s what he said.”

Clyde chuckled before turning his body slightly to stare at Token. “Thanks. Thanks for coming to my defense…my Token.”


	18. Dinosaur

Clyde had a plush dinosaur named Cleo. She was a purple Triceratops with a darker purple crown and a lighter purple stomach. 

Token had won it from a claw machine in 5th grade during a field trip to the museum in Denver. 

He had meant to give it to Nichole since they were dating. He had began to walk up to her group as they sat and gossiped when out of the corner of his eye, he had seen Clyde fail at his own attempt to win one of his own.

He gripped the plush tighter, staring into its purple and black eyes. Clyde was probably trying to win one for Bebe. The boy had started walking away from the machine back to their group. 

Token had money. He could win another one for Nichole and also give Clyde a chance to impress his girlfriend.

“Hey Clyde! Wait!”

Clyde stopped and turned around, only to have the dinosaur thrust in his face. With wide eyes, the brunette shakily took the plush. “R-Really?!”

Token nodded. “Yeah. I figured you could-”

Clyde broke out into a grin and embraced Token before stepping back and hugging the dinosaur close to his chest. “Thank you so much Token!”

“Y-Yeah! You’re welcome Clyde.”

Clyde held up the plush and waved its claws around. “Rawr! That means Cleo is saying “Thank you for rescuing me from that big scary box and giving me to your best friend because you know he loves dinosaurs so much! I know I’ll be loved soooo much by him!””

Oh.

“Cleo?”

Clyde nodded. “She looks like a Cleo.”

———————

Token frowned as he stared at the teen on the other side of his huge bed, hugging the ratty old plush dinosaur he had given Clyde in 5th grade. There were tear tracks down his face and Clyde had fallen asleep crying.

Bebe had broken up with him and Token had suggested a sleepover to keep Clyde’s mind off of everything. They had made a quick detour to Clyde’s house to get an overnight bag. And Cleo.

It was a closely guarded secret that Clyde still slept with the stuffed animal, even though he was nearly eighteen. Their group all had their secrets and it just seemed weird to not see Clyde curled up with the purple dinosaur.

Still… Token narrowed his eyes and stared into Cleo’s own as negative thoughts ran through his mind. She looked so comfortable as Clyde held her. He wondered if he’d look the same if Clyde was hugging him as tight as he was hugging Cleo.

Token lightly snorted. Was this what was really happening? There was no way this was happening.

“Token? What’s wrong?”

Token broke eye contact with Cleo and looked into Clyde’s confused face.

“I… I think I’m jealous of her.”

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows. “Bebe? We’re done dude. Like completely. I think we might be able to be friends like you and Nichole, but-”

Token shook his head. “Cleo.”

Clyde looked at Token in confusion before beginning to laugh. “Dude. Cleo’s a stuffed animal. How can you be jealous of her? You gave her to me after all.”

Token closed his eyes. “I want… I want to look as comfortable in your arms as she does.”

Oh.

Clyde smiled and scooted to Token’s side of the bed, throwing his arm around Token and pulling him close. He nestled Cleo between them. 

“All you had to do was ask. There’s enough hugging room for both of you.”


	19. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mall employee/retail AU

“He asked me what I was reading and like an idiot, I just started going into one of my raves about the book series. A good five minutes Tweek! And then he just said cool and walked back to the shoe store.”

“He stayed the whole five minutes huh…”

Token glared at Tweek as the barista handed him his drink. “I made a fool out of myself. He definitely labeled me as a nerd.”

The blonde grinned. “How do you know he’s not one himself?”

Token rolled his eyes. “Have you **_SEEN_** him!? Stocky build, wears a letterman jacket, works at a damn athletic shoe store! He’s a total jock! He’s probably the kind of guy that made guys like me do their homework, had a new girlfriend each week, was probably drunk half the time. He’s probably straight as a board too. And I had to freaking fall for him.”

Tweek shook his head. “We thought Craig was a delinquent punk asshole that probably got in trouble all the time and it turns out he’s a space nerd with an obsession for guinea pigs and photography. Maybe your jock guy is a total opposite.”

“Tweek, it can’t happen twice in a-”

“Who’s a jock?”

Tweek’s eyes grew wide and he jumped the counter, quickly getting caught by the man that had walked up. “Craig! I’ve missed you!”

Craig chuckled and kissed Tweek on the cheek. “I’m literally across the mall from you. You’ve seen me all day.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been tuning guitars and haven’t been able to see my beautiful face!”

Token smiled softly and shook his head. “Get a room you two. Preferably away from the mall.”

“So who were you talking about?”

“N-No one! Just-”

Tweek grinned and pulled Craig out of the coffee shop, pointing at the shoe store. “Token’s got the hots for the new manager. The brunette. But he thinks he doesn’t have a chance.”

Craig raised his eyebrows and looked back at Token. “Clyde? You have a crush on Clyde?”

Token’s eyes widened. “How do you know his name!? He just started working there today and you’ve been off for three days!”

Craig chuckled and shook his head. “I definitely told you two I was getting a new roommate. That’s him. I’ve been helping him unpack his shit into his room.”

Tweek gasped. “Wait… That’s _**THE**_ Clyde?! The best friend?! The one that you did all that stuff with when you were younger?”

“The one and only. Fucker finally graduated from college. Took him long enough. Eight damn years. I could only go for three before just saying fuck it and quitting. I can introduce you if you want.”

“No! No… That’s… Just drop it Craig.”

Craig smirked. “Suit yourself Token.”

—————————

Token squinted at the number on the price sticker before peeling it off and putting it on the book he had in his hand. He groaned as he place the book on the growing stack, wishing the hour would go by faster so he could take his lunch break.

“Um…you do the hold orders right?

Token nodded and grabbed the box underneath his desk, not looking up. “Name?”

“Donovan. Clyde Donovan.”

Token nodded and grabbed the two books, smiling softly as the two were the first in the book series he loved the most. He stood up and began to hand the books to the man at the counter. “Here you g-”

His eyes grew wide and he dropped the books on the counter. It was him. The jock at the shoe store. Craig’s best friend and roommate.

Clyde grinned and picked the books up. “Token, right? I looked this series up after I got off work the other day and you were totally right! It sounds so amazing! I can see why you praised them. These would have been a well deserved break from all the novels I had to slough through in college. There was only so much Ayn Rand I could stomach. Pretentious bitch.”

Token shook slightly and nodded. “Um…you’re welcome. Ayn Rand? What did you have to study to have to read her work?”

“My Masters in English. Thank god I didn’t have to even look at her drivel when I was writing my thesis for my PhD. I seriously would have stabbed my eyes out.”

“Y-You have a PhD.”

Clyde smiled. “Yep. English Literature. Got a pretty good scholarship for playing football in high school so decided to make the most of it.”

Token furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you working at a shoe store in the mall then? Shouldn’t you be applying to be a teacher or something?”

Clyde shrugged. “Well, I’m actually helping my dad out right now. He decided to branch out from his store in my hometown and discovered there isn’t a store in the mall that catered to athletic shoes, so here I am. I was moving here anyway and he needed a manager. I aim to be a writer someday though.”

Token gripped the counter, trying his best to keep from falling. Tweek had been right. And knowing Craig, he had definitely set him up.

“Dude, you okay?”

Token looked up and nodded. “Yeah… I just…hungry. Lunch break is soon so…yeah…”

“Wanna take our lunch break together? Tweek mentioned you have the same lunch hour as me. We can talk more about books we like. Have you ever read any Discworld?”

————————-

Tweek shook his head as he handed Craig his coffee. “Token told you no.”

“When have I ever listened to Token? Besides, you haven’t had to listen to Clyde gush about “the hot bookstore guy” for the past week but wouldn’t make a move. It was getting nauseating. He was finally forced to go in there and talk to him because his books came in.”

“How long will it take before they go on an actual date?”

Craig smirked as he watched the two walking to the food court, talking animatedly and laughing. “If it’s not by a week, I think we’ll have to push them along some more, but something tells me it won’t take that long.”

Tweek grinned as he leaned over the counter, watching the two himself. “They’ll have each other’s number by the end of their lunch break. Calling it right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Token- bookstore  
> Tweek- barista  
> Craig- music store  
> Clyde- shoe store


	20. Burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded Hanahaki Disease AU

The red petals burst out of his mouth as Token painfully coughed until his lungs felt like they were on fire. It was getting worse. Before long, he knew that he’d be coughing up whole flowers as the disease progressed.

He carefully picked up each petal, hiding them in the inside pocket of his jacket to be discarded later. Wiping his mouth, he exited the restroom, heading to his locker to get his books for the next class.

The petals felt like they were burning, just like his lungs, as he saw the reason he had contracted the dreaded disease. Clyde was standing next to his locker, talking with the latest girlfriend.

Clyde Donovan. Just thinking his name alone brought the horrid tickle in his throat back and Token swallowed thickly to prevent more petals from escaping. He had done well to hide what he had from everybody, especially one of his best friends that he such an intense love for.

The brunette was straight though, bi-curious at the most if you considered adding Kenny and Butters to the people Clyde had hooked up with as an experiment. There would be no way that…

The tickle was back and this time Token was unable to hold it back. He coughed once before running back to the restroom.

———————————–

It hurt constantly now. The fire in his lungs was preventing him from breathing properly, the petals now graduating into full flowers. It didn’t help that they were blood red, the same color as the jacket Clyde always wore. The moist petals weren’t just from his saliva.

Token couldn’t handle it anymore, especially when it was getting so painful to be around Clyde. Even just looking at the teen would bring on the dreaded flowers and each time Clyde would come to him for comfort from the latest breakup, Token could feel himself dying inside as he desperately tried to keep the flowers inside him until Clyde left.

There were two options. Surgery…or dying from the unrequited love. There were more cases of people choosing to die than ridding themselves of the feelings, but Token knew that he’d still be needed. Clyde still needed him and even if he didn’t feel love for the brunette anymore, he’d still care about his friend. He couldn’t bear to think of how devastated Clyde would get if another person he was close to died because of him.

——————————–

A specialty doctor was contacted and the surgery was scheduled. Token laid in the hospital bed waiting for the nurses to come get him to take him in to surgery. He had lied to his friends on what he was going in for and hoped they would forgive him if any of them ever found out.

“Token?”

Token’s head shot up and it took all his willpower to not cough out the flowers that wanted to burst from his mouth. “Cl-Clyde? What are doing here?”

Clyde’s eyes softened. “Just wanted to wish you good luck and I hope your surgery goes well. I don’t want to lose you. W-We haven’t been able to talk much lately and I…”

Token watched Clyde close his eyes and try to clear his throat. He was probably trying not to cry. “Hey…Clyde, I’ll be fine. It’s nothing major.”

Clyde nodded, still rubbing his throat. “I know. I just-”

Clyde coughed.

And coughed again.

The third time brought the teen to his knees. In his shaking hand was a purple flower dotted with streaks of blood.

“Clyde!”

Token’s eyes widened and he ripped the IV out of his arm, leaping out of the bed. He coughed deeply, spitting out the red flower quickly and threw it on the ground. He bent down on the ground in front of his fallen friend and put his hands on the shaking teen’s shoulders.

Clyde was already crying as he looked up at Token. “I-I’m sorry Token. I couldn’t…keep it in any longer. Not when I didn’t know if… I know you should be fine…but if you died before I…”

Clyde put his hand on his mouth and coughed out another flower. “I love you.”

It was barely a whisper but it was all Token needed as the burning tickle in his throat that had plagued him for months disappeared.

Token pulled Clyde’s hand away from his mouth and replaced it with his lips.

——————————-

“Double unrequited love… This doesn’t happen often. I read that it happens…but I’d never have thought…”

Clyde handed Token the two flowers he had managed to keep intact as Token talked to the doctor to cancel the surgery and the entire trip home to Token’s house. “If we had only knew. Could have saved us months of heartache…and my wallet. Girls aren’t cheap.”

Token smirked. “I’m not cheap either. If anything, I’m more expensive.”

“At least it’s worth it to spend money on the one you’d die for instead of trying to rid yourself of the disease by trying to fall in love with someone else. That was dumb.”

Token leaned over and kissed Clyde. “It’s not dumb. If I had been in your shoes, I would have done the same thing.”

Clyde frowned. “But it hurt you more when you saw me with them. How can I-”

“It’s over and we both survived. We both got our happy ending. What’s in the past is in the past. Let’s focus on the future.”

Clyde nodded and watched as Token carefully pressed the two flowers between the layers of wax paper and place the heavy books on top of them.

It was a morbid souvenir but if anything could define the love the two had, it was the perfect example.


	21. Edge

“The edge is better!”

“Fuck you! It’s the middle that’s better!”

“Th-Th-The softer parts get stuck in my br-braces. I’m going with edge.”

“No way man! Middle is better! You could stab yourself with an edge piece!”

Clyde growled softly before he turned around to stare at the four teens at the kitchen table. “If you’re gonna just shout the entire time, get the fuck out and do that away from me. I can’t make my lemon bars unless I can concentrate or I’ll fuck them up.”

“It’s my kitchen Clyde. I can-”

“OUT!”

————————

Token could tell Clyde was still upset as he came in the room an hour later with the huge plate of lemon bars for the sleepover they were having.

He set the plate on the floor and took his place on the floor next to Token and Craig. “Edge pieces are on the right. Middle are on the left.”

Before Token could stop him, Craig nudged Clyde. “So you never told us your preference. Edge or Middle?”

Clyde quickly grabbed one of the edge pieces and separated the softer part of the bar from the edge. “Does it fucking matter? They’re my mom’s lemon bars. I like both.”

The conversation was quickly dropped.

—————————-

“You’re not mad at my answer, are you?”

Token frowned as he looked up from picking trash up from the floor of his room to find Clyde holding the plate that had the lemon bars on it.

“Why would I be mad?”

Clyde looked up. “You know… supposed to either take the side of your boyfriend or best friend? That’s what Craig was going for. You know? Our game we play?”

“When you kicked us out of my kitchen and were still upset, everyone except Craig realized this wasn’t a game situation.”

Clyde sighed and nodded. “Both is my answer. I used to be undecided. I liked both but dad and my sister insisted that you had to pick. Dad was all for the edge and my sister liked the middle. I was upset about it and asked mom what her choice was one day she was going to make them.”

Clyde grew silent for a few minutes as he gripped the plate. “Mom told me it was okay to like both since they balanced each other out. Too much crunch and you could hurt your mouth, too much softness and it would turn to a ball of mush that was difficult to swallow. You need both. That…was also the first time she asked me if I wanted to help her make them.”

Token moved over to Clyde and wrapped his arms around the teen. “Sorry we upset you. I know your mom’s lemon bars are special. The argument was getting a little out of hand.”

Clyde shook his head. “I didn’t mind it at first. I was able to mostly block you guys out. But once you guys started shouting… I couldn’t hear her.”

“Clyde?”

“I hear her in my head when I make lemon bars. Her instructions even though I have the recipe in front of me. That way…it’s like they’re still hers. That’s why I keep calling them my mom’s lemon bars. I’m not ready to call them my own yet despite making them myself for seven years now.”

Token rubbed Clyde’s shoulder and kissed Clyde on his forehead. “I’m still sorry. I’ll get Craig and the others to apologize too.”

Clyde shook his head. “I’m sure they know now it upset me so it won’t happen again.”

“So your mom…I’m guessing she liked both?”

Clyde smiled. “Of course. They’re her lemon bars. She would like every piece.”


	22. Chubby

Clyde blinked back tears as he noticed the slight pudge of his stomach. He was starting to get chubby again. The scale had confirmed he had gained two pounds since he checked the week before.

He had never thought he’d get to this point. The past few months were a blur with doctors and tests. He was sick of IVs and pills and feeling cold all the time. It seemed he stayed more in Token’s bathroom than his bedroom. 

Clyde was still weak but at least he could shakily stand on his own two feet with help from the wall. He gripped the door frame for support and smiled as Token looked up at him.

“I gained two pounds.”

Token smiled and stood up to help Clyde to the bed. “I figured you’d start gaining once you got your appetite back. You were able to easily finish your chicken nuggets and half my fries at lunch.”

“I missed fried foods.”

“My mom missed cooking with actual spices.”

Clyde smiled softly as he sat on the bed. “Your family didn’t have to change the way you all ate just for me. I was fine eating my bland food while you ate normally.”

Token shook his head. “Nope. Mom was adamant about making you feel comfortable. She was just as committed in helping you recover as I was. If you had to eat bland food, we all did. She’s already got us married in her mind. And now that you’re on the mend, that’s a definite outcome.”

“Speaking of the future…you can start growing your hair back now.”

Clyde took off his beanie, revealing a soft fuzz on the top of his head. “I was worried it would fall right back out so I didn’t want to show you until I definitely knew it was growing back. You know you didn't have to shave yours all off too.”

“Like I've told you, I was committed. You’d better wash it more often than you used to once it grows back fully.”

“Don’t worry. I plan on taking way better care of my body once I’m back to being me. I just hope I’m at a decent weight for prom. I don’t want to look like I’m swimming in my suit.”

“You can always borrow one of mine if you aren’t. But chances are, you’ll get there. My mom is fully prepared to make you a feast each time now.”

Clyde smiled and leaned back in the pillows. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Chemo fucking sucked. Cancer fucking sucked. I’m so glad it’s over. It better not come back. I don’t think I could do it again.”

Token moved to the other side of the bed, propping himself up on his own pillows. “The doctors said it was unlikely since you were so young and we caught it early. I know you’ll still have to go in for tests, but the chance was low. You’ve got a long life to live.”

Clyde nodded and turned his head to look at Token. “Thanks for being there for every step of the way. I don’t think I would have had the determination to stick with it. There were days I felt like giving up.”

Token pulled Clyde closer, having the teen lay his head on his chest. “You’re my boyfriend. Of course I was going to be there for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	23. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fractured But Whole/Superhero AU

Tupperware could see the worry in his partner’s eyes, even behind the red goggles. Glass glittered on the ground around the two.

“As long as they don’t bite me-”

Mosquito shook his head. “They won’t. Even if your blood didn’t have synthetics in it, they still wouldn’t bite you. They like you. You’re…uh…”

The superhero wasn’t sure if Mosquito had said the last word softly or his hearing was muted from his helmet and the constant buzzing around him as Mosquito’s children flew around the two. It sounded a lot like “daddy” but Tupperware didn’t have the time to ask. They were in the middle of a battle after all, when one of the cronies had shattered all of Mosquito’s bug jars, sending thousands of the superhero’s offspring into the air.

He popped open the top of his helmet. “Tell them to keep to the sides of the containers and away from the front of my face so I can see properly. I don’t want to accidentally squish any of them.”

Mosquito nodded and buzzed, directing his brood into Tupperware’s suit.

————————-

There were certain abilities of The Freedom Pals that, when combined together, made a devastating attack that would turn the battle in their favor.

Most of the team had at least one shared attack or defense, from the separated-at-birth twins Wonder Tweek and Professor Chaos using their combined lightning attacks to Human Kite moving their team out of harms way so he and Toolshed could heal them.

Mosquito had been the exception. From their first meeting as rival superhero teams to their official one when they all joined forces, Tupperware could tell Mosquito was a loner. The man had stayed away from the groups as they mingled in the abandoned building they called their new base. From some of the comments The Coon had made, it seemed he was a loner even in Coon and Friends.

Mosquito’s powers were strong but disturbing. He could deal massive damage but could only do it to heal himself. He could unleash the mosquitoes he carried around but his team would always give him a wide berth so they wouldn’t get bit themselves. Team attacks with him were always out of the equation.

After the third meeting and glancing at the corner Mosquito had claimed each time, goggles raised and finally seeing the sad hazel eyes as the man looked at the group, Tupperware decided to make a move.

He slipped past Toolshed and Human Kite chatting happily about old times, apparently the two had been childhood friends, and made his way to Mosquito’s corner.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

He noticed a spark in Mosquito’s eyes before the man nodded and scooted his chair to let him sit down in his own.

“Figured since we’re teammates I should finally introduce myself. I’m Token. Token Bla-”

“Token Black. Senior Chemist at Donovan Pharmaceuticals. I know.”

Token narrowed his eyes. “You…know? How do you-”

Mosquito chuckled and grinned, showing off the small sharp fangs in his mouth. “I hired and promoted you. Of course I know who you are.”

The man removed the tight hood around his head. “Clyde Donovan. Owner and president of Donovan Pharmaceuticals.”

Token’s eyes widened in recognition and he glanced at the group before turning his eyes back to Clyde. “You’re my boss?! But you… What… Shouldn’t you… Fuck…”

“You sound like my last intern when I paid for all her college tuition and offered her a full time job once she graduated.”

“What are you doing here? You’re rich, important. Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, be taking weekend trips to the Bahamas and not sitting in the corner of some abandoned building. If the cops ever followed us back for some reason-”

Clyde smirked. “They’d find that this building belongs to me. Bought it and the surrounding property and buildings when we agreed this is where we want our base at. Planning on making an anonymous donation sometime within the month so we can actually clean this place up and get some better equipment.”

Token looked back to the group before shaking his head. “If Coon knew who you were…I’m sure most of the jokes he’s made about you wouldn’t be made.”

Clyde shrugged. “Well one of them is true. The vampire one.”

“You’re a vampire.”

“Don’t sound so shocked there.”

Token shook his head. “I’m still more shocked of you being my boss all this time. It kind of makes me-”

“For the record, I base your performance on your actual work at the company, not out there battling villains.”

“Or our treatment of our own teammate.”

Clyde shook his head. “I’m used to it. I’ve always been a loner. Kind of have to be when you have lived so long.”

Token nodded and looked over Clyde. “So why the mosquito theme? I’m sure a vampire theme would be better and look cooler.”

“It would…but that’s only half of what I am now. Got bit by a radioactive mosquito several years ago in an accident at the company and it…altered me. I was my “father” at the time, so I just pretended that it had killed him and his son had inherited the company. I’ll admit it was one of the more interesting fake deaths. But yeah…I can control mosquitoes…that I…birth.”

“Oh. Oh… So, all of your mosquitoes are really your children.”

Clyde nodded. “You’re really not phased by this?”

Token nodded his head toward the group. “Mysterion gets his powers from an Eldritch god and Mint Berry Crunch is actually an alien. I can get by you being vampire/insect hybrid. Like I said, I’m more shocked you’re my boss and our benefactor.”

———————————–

Clyde had assured Token that he wouldn’t give him special treatment in the company, but the man had noticed Clyde coming into the labs more often, calling him into more meetings.

Clyde was in the labs on the day of Token’s accident when one of the smaller labs exploded, was the first to get to him and rush him into a deep part of the company building.

“Do you trust me?”

Clyde’s voice was muffled from the mask he was already wearing to hide the smell of Token’s blood and the constant ringing in his ears. His good eye could see the fear in the hazel eyes. Token nodded before everything went dark.

———————————

Clyde had been a surgeon off and on in the several hundred years he had lived, had an impressive knowledge of computers and robotics, and was currently using his chemistry skills to create a synthetic blood substitute when he was unable to drink actual blood.

The compensation for not being able to work was more than triple what his salary had been, but Token didn’t want to just sit in his new apartment or at the Freedom Pals base and wait for a villain attack. He was still healing and getting used to the new cybernetic parts in his body, but he marched himself up one of Clyde’s secret entrances and slammed his hand on Clyde’s desk, hearing the heavy wood crack slightly.

“I don’t care if it’s cleaning your office, give me something to do.”

Clyde stood up and leaned closer to Token. “Have you figured out what your new blood is made of?”

“Figured that out the first day.”

Clyde grinned, his fangs gleaming. “Perfect. I do have a job for you then. Private labs, access to all the assets in the company. And it’s beneficial to both your health and mine.”

————————————-

Tupperware frowned as he spotted a downed Captain Diabetes and Human Kite trying to bring the superhero back into the fight as several of the tougher minions began to surround them. A Tupper Tornado would help push them back but he had Mosquito’s brood in his suit that would most certainly get crushed from the speed and rotation. He knew their life cycle was short and Clyde would just lay more, but ever since the two had become boyfriends, Token had taken special care to respect the small creatures.

“Mos, can you hear me?”

“What’s wrong TW?”

“Diabetes and Kite are surrounded and I need to use a TT to knock the minions back. Can your brood listen to me or does it have to be you?”

“I can give them the order to listen to you. They understand human orders. I just buzz at them so no one knows what I’m saying.”

“That would be great. Want to see something cool?”

“…What are you planning?”

Tupperware smirked and put his intercom on speaker. “Watch the building with the giant soda ad. And I apologize so much for any casualties.”

Mosquito buzzed, making the mosquitoes in the suit seem like they were standing in full attention.

The cyborg flew closer to the downed superheroes and released the locks on parts of his suit. “Alright, I’m about to make a Tupper Tornado and spin around. All of you need to exit as fast as you can. Then, you need to use that Skeeter Swarm attack on the mean looking guys.”

———————————

Mosquito had been the exception on combined attacks. He had been fine with it, especially once he and Tupperware had become lovers and the man had made more of an effort to include him in team meetings.

His eyes widened as he flew close to the building Tupperware had said. He smiled, a warm feeling in his heart, as he watched the Tupper Tornado…made up of thousands of blood thirsty mosquitoes. It was gross and disturbing…and made Clyde love Token that much more.


	24. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU

Clyde spit out the blood in his mouth and glared at the man pacing back and forth. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and it would take days for the swelling around his eye to go down.

“I have the skills, the admiration, the experience! I’ve got people willing to follow me and my work. The Don has to see that!”

Clyde shook his head and chuckled. “Oh he sees it Johhny. He knows what you’ve done. He _**IS**_ the Don after all.”

Johnny sneered and grabbed Clyde’s bloodied shirt. “Then why hasn’t he given the orders to promote me!? I’ve done more for this family than _**YOU**_ have! More grunt work, drug dealing, money laundering, murders. I should be the Underboss by now! All you fucking do is go to that strip club with the Consigliere so he can grope that little blonde slut and you go home with a different bitch each night!”

Clyde kept glaring at the man. “You really think your chances of promotion are gonna improve if you insult Don Token’s closest advisers? We already know what you did to Jimmy.”

“He was already a cripple. He’s not fit to be in the mafia. And once I get rid of you, the Don will have no choice but to promote me to your position.”

Clyde laughed as he pulled on his bonds. “You’re pathetic. You really fucking think that’s how it fucking works in this family?! You just get rid of the next in line to move up? You’re sorely fucking mistaken. You’ll always be at the bottom of the food chain.”

Johnny growled and raised his fist. “You piece of shi- Fuck!”

The man dropped to his knees, holding his bleeding shoulder, before being roughly hauled up and pulled back from Clyde. Strong arms wrenched his arms behind him and a bloodied knife was placed against his throat.

Johnny shook as he saw Craig, the Consigliere, in the corner of his eye. Craig was stone-faced as ever each time he had seen the black haired man.

Something soft tickled his cheek on the other side of his face. “Looks like someone’s in trouble…”

“Craig…I-”

“Don’t talk. Don’t fucking talk.”

Craig pressed the knife closer to the man’s throat.

A flash of purple rushed by and the man’s eyes widened as he saw the back of their leader’s well tailored suit as he walked to the tied up man in the chair.

“D-Don Token! It’s Clyde! He’s-”

“I told you not to fucking talk!”

Token turned around and held up his hand. “Wait, Craig. I want to hear what he has to say. What about Clyde?”

The man laughed nervously. “Clyde’s got a plan to overthrow you Don! I was just trying to get more information outta him. Says he’s tired of not getting the cut he deserves! Overheard him talking shit about you at Java!”

Token smirked and turned around, untying the thick rope that bound the brunette. He gently pulled Clyde to his feet and carefully placed his hand on his swollen cheek. “Are you okay babe?”

“Nothing a few days of rest won’t fix. Might have to have Butters take a look at my nose though.”

Token nodded and kissed Clyde softly on the lips before turning to look at the man still held fast in Tweek’s grip. Johnny’s eyes were wider and he was shaking even more as Token came to stand before him.

He pulled out his gun and rested the barrel in the middle of the man’s forehead. “You forget I have eyes everywhere. Tweek got a message from Mercedes, saying Clyde didn’t call and tell her he made it back safe from taking her home. That’s his job by the way. Making sure the girls at The Java make it home safe. No sex involved. That’s strictly **_MY_** department when it comes to Clyde. He’s very special to me if you haven’t noticed.”

“Don Token! Pl-Please! I’ve done so much for this family! You’d be losing a valuable asset. I’ve got the experience! I didn’t fuck my way to the top like Clyde-”

Craig pulled Tweek out of the way as Token pulled the trigger, the sound echoing in the empty room.

—————————–

“I’ve got Kenny coming in to do cleanup. He was at Butters’s, so he’s coming to check on Clyde’s injuries.”

Token nodded at Craig and stripped off his jacket, placing it on Clyde’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna get blood on it. This suit cost you-”

“You’re more important. Did he say anything?”

Clyde shook his head. “Nothing of merit. Just confirmed our suspicions about all the mysterious deaths and bad luck our underlings have been having. Jimmy was definitely one of his victims. How’s he doing?”

“He’ll be in a wheelchair earlier than what he had wanted, but he was cracking jokes about his dick still working, so he’ll be fine.”

Clyde smirked. “My dick still works before you ask.”

Token rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna share my bed, but it’s so I can take care of you while you heal. Craig and Tweek will take over your duties until you’re well enough.”

“Tell them to keep an eye out for detractors. Fish food over there claimed he had a following. They might try to retaliate.”

Token kissed Clyde’s un-swollen cheek. “I guess they’ll have no trouble following in his footsteps then.”


	25. Language

_“Vunter Slash kapunshka. Shpielerin manshunshka. Het mine gaset rosa. Danka Vunter Slasha…”_

Token stood in the hallway beside the bedroom door, listening to Clyde sing the Dutch nursery rhyme in its native language. He closed his eyes as he heard Clyde’s deep voice he got when he spoke Dutch and was glad his husband had started integrating more of the language in his vocabulary.

Clyde walked out and pulled the door closed, leaving it open a crack so they could hear their children if they shouted for either of them.

“How’d they take it?”

“Better than Craig and I did. Definitely better than Cartman and Butters did. I did have to convince Conner that Santa was still real though. Anna just asked if she should pretend until her friends found out the truth. Told her that would be a good idea.”

Token nodded and the two began walking to their bedroom.

“Honestly, what was Mary thinking when she hired a Slash from a party rental store?! That’s not how it’s done! It’s always one of the parents! Always! _Stomme trut_.”

Token raised his eyebrows and smiled, knowing that particular phrase well. “If she wanted an already drunk and stumbling Slash, we could have called up Stan to see if his dad was free. I think he was the one that mainly played Slash for us when we were kids.”

Clyde chuckled and shook his head. “I still remember the time he was so drunk, he came to our school assembly in fifth grade dressed as Slash and Lorde. That wasn’t pretty. Even PC Principal was crying.”

Token sighed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “I knew it would happen eventually, but what I’m pissed about is that now we’re gonna have to figure out something else for Conner and Anna’s ninth birthday.”

“Craig’s gonna be disappointed when we tell him. He was looking forward to playing Slash for them.”

“Well we’ve got a month to figure something out. Slash was one of the few things the twins actually had a common interest in. All because Mary thinks she has to one-up the rest of us parents and get a “professional” Slash. What was it again Clyde? Stomme trut?”

“The u has an ooo sound instead of uh. Like truth but without the h at the end.”

Token nodded. “I promise I won’t butcher the language when we go visit your family overseas later this year.”

Clyde laughed as he climbed in bed. “They speak English too. And you’re trying. You’re definitely picking it up better than dad did and he was actually living in Holland for a year for college.”

“That’s where he met your mom, right?”

Clyde nodded. “Standing on a platform in the middle of campus with a microphone in her hand screaming in Dutch about the rights of honeybees. Love at first sight.”

“I’ll admit when you got wasted at that one party in college and started screaming in Dutch at that asshole boyfriend of Nichole’s was the moment I fell in love with you again. And made me fear for your life. That dude was over six foot and easily weighed fifty pounds more than you.”

“Nichole’s my sister. I wasn’t gonna let some asshole walk all over her.”

Token smiled and pulled Clyde closer to him, the brunette snuggling in his chest. “You get this deeper voice when you speak. It’s really hot.”

Clyde smirked. “Well in that case… _Ik hou van je_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomme trut- Stupid bitch
> 
> Ik hou van je- I love you


	26. Moon

Clyde groaned as tried pulling his jeans on. His thighs were already too big for them, just like they got every month. He glared at the rising moon from the window, the growl stuck in his throat. 

“Fuck this.”

Dinosaur pajama pants would have to do tonight, especially since he wouldn’t be wearing them for long. Still…he didn’t want to walk all the way to Token’s wearing the thin material. It would still be a few hours before the chill of Colorado’s weather wouldn’t matter to him.

———————

“Sorry I couldn’t come and get you babe.”

Clyde missed stepping on one of Token’s basketball trophies as he walked in the room. He bent down and picked it up, depositing it in one of the baskets on the floor, before moving to the bed. 

“It’s fine Token. Seems you started early.”

Token was stretched across the bed, looking up at him with slit green eyes. “I had so much to do too. And then I just had to have a nap. By the time I woke up, it was too late.”

Clyde grinned, careful of the quickly sharpening teeth in his mouth. “I’ve still got a bit of time. Want me to “us proof” the room?”

“Please? I knocked down and picked up the same cup four times before I just left it on the floor.”

Clyde scratched his leg and kicked off his shoes and pajama pants before going through Token’s room, picking up everything the teen had knocked off his shelves and putting it in the baskets. 

Token stretched and forced himself off the bed, wobbling a bit, as he made his way to the closet and pulled out the large blanket they used every month. He spread it out on the bare floor, kneading his hands and toes in the thick material.

“Have you heard from the others today?”

Clyde nodded as he brought the baskets to the closet, stacking them neatly. “Tweek and Craig already started nesting. Tweek was taking it better than Craig. Straight up drank one of his feathers in his coffee this morning. Stripe’s been mad at Craig since he ate all her sweet potato treats. Jimmy told me he didn’t even bother dealing with pants or crutches today. Just dragged himself around everywhere.”

“Kind of like you?”

“I couldn’t fit in my jeans. I swear we start changing earlier and earlier. I remember being able to go until the moon was fully up before feeling the effects.”

Token winced and rubbed the sore spot on his lower back. “At least it comes in stages now. I really don’t miss the days it happened all at once. You going out with Stan and the others to run around?”

Clyde shook his head. “After what happened last month with Kyle and Cartman nearly getting shot when people thought they were wild animals? Fuck that shit. How could the damn adults forget when it’s their fault we’re like this? It’s bad enough half of us have to miss school due to early changing, but now we have to hide in our own houses so we don’t get accidentally killed!”

Token rushed to the brunette and held his hands. “Clyde…calm down. Let’s get you out of your jacket before you rip it. Your claws are forming.”

Clyde closed his eyes and nodded. He stripped off his jacket and shirt and placed them in one of the baskets. His arms were starting to grow fur like his legs. “Might want to strip down to your boxers Token. I’m gonna lay down for the rest of this.”

——————————–

Token had his head on Clyde’s chest, running his sharpened fingernails softly through the growing fur on Clyde’s arm. He made soft growling noises as his tail lazily swished around. 

“I think I can hear Tweek. I’d recognize that squawking anywhere.”

Clyde scratched behind his ear with his hand, grateful he still could for the moment. “That’s impressive. They’re halfway across town.”

“Moon’s almost full. Probably another ten minutes.”

—————————–

Clyde whimpered as the last few changes to his body took place. He was always the last to fully change into the animal he was cursed into becoming, he surmised it was because of the werewolf mythos. 

He stood up shakily on his four paws, focusing his eyes to ignore staring at his longer muzzle and nose. A long black tail invaded his vision before the cat began weaving between his legs, purring and nuzzling him.

Token jumped on the windowsill and sat, staring at the brown wolf with his green eyes. He meowed and flicked his tail around.

Clyde padded over to the window, standing on his hind legs as he put his front paws on the sill. He stared at the full moon before letting out a long howl out the open window.

——————————–

They’d be stuck as animals until the following morning, when the full moon’s effect waned. It was a curse the adults of South Park had accidentally afflicted on their children to appease a supernatural being they had disturbed. It was bullshit, like most everything that happened in South Park, but the kids had no choice until they could find a way to break the curse.

It was an inconvenience most the time, but they had learned to live with it. Token hated the fact that he’d have to have the maids vacuum his room thoroughly afterward, but right now curled up in a ball and laying next to the large furry wolf that was his boyfriend, he was content.

Clyde shifted and licked the top of Token’s head with his large tongue. Token purred until the two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde: Wolf  
> Token: Cat  
> Craig: Guinea Pig  
> Tweek: Bird  
> Jimmy: Snake
> 
> Stan: Dog  
> Kyle: Fox  
> Cartman: Raccoon  
> Kenny: Rat/Mouse  
> Butters: Rabbit


	27. Suit

Token had seen Clyde in a suit before. Clyde could count each time Token had seen him in a suit. Shoot…it hadn’t even been a year since he had been in a suit for the exact same thing.

“Token, you’re drooling.”

Was it the shirt underneath? It was new. A darker red than the button-up he had worn last year. Token had got it for him for his birthday just a few weeks back when they had gone out to the fancy restaurant to celebrate his eighteenth.

“Hot. You’re…fuck…”

Was it the hair? Clyde had actually took effort to brush and tame it, slicking it back with probably more hair gel than Tweek would use to tame his lion mane.

Token’s mom laughed behind her son. “I do think you’ve rendered him speechless Clyde.”

Clyde shook his head. “I don’t know how. It’s just me.”

—————————–

Pictures were taken and Clyde had to drag Token out of his house to the waiting limo, grateful now that Token had insisted on renting it. There was no way Token was coherent enough to drive. 

Token was finally pulled away from staring at Clyde once they got to the prom location, but after an hour, he had gone back to staring as he asked Clyde to dance.

“You’re hot.”

“You established that like two hours ago. Do you even remember the past two hours?”

Token nodded. I remember you’re hot.”

Clyde shook his head and laughed. “I’m guessing we’re going to take full advantage of that hotel you rented?”

Token kissed him softly on the lips. “You know it.”

“Are you going to use more words than “You’re hot.” or a variation of it?”

Token smirked. “I am Groot.”

Clyde rolled his eyes before dragging Token into another kiss.


	28. Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel/Demon AU

“I thought I cast you back into the fires of Hell!”

The demon rolled his eyes as he laid on the couch in the pastor’s office. “It would have worked but I’m on a mission.”

Pastor Token Black narrowed his eyes. “And what mission completely breaks the Holy Rules of the church and demon banishing?!”

The demon smiled, one of his fangs glistening in the sunlight of the open window. “Looks like someone didn’t check their email.”

“I check it every day you demonic heathen. What does that-”

“Not your human email. Your angel one.”

The pastor’s eyes grew wide and he grabbed the demon by the shirt he was wearing. “You know I’m actually an an-”

“Angel, yeah. Seriously, check that email. Believe me, I’m not happy about this either. But it’s what both the “higher” powers want. I’m Clyde by the way. Your new partner.”

——————————-

A chance for diplomacy as far as spiritual creatures were concerned. Neither good or bad could exist without the other and it had been far too long since the last Holy War. Times had changed and it was time to adapt.

That’s why each angel and demon stationed on Earth was partnered with each other. According to God and Satan, it was a beneficial relationship in the long run. Demons would get their sin quota and angels would get a confession quota as long as they worked together.

It was easier said than done.

——————————–

“I don’t know why you’re so mad.”

Token growled, jabbing his finger in Clyde’s chest. “You stole a man’s wallet and took the money!”

“I gave it back.”

“Just the wallet! That man just happens to be one of my best patrons in the church and-”

“Snubs the heck out of each waitress he gets when his family goes out to eat. That wallet cost him more than what the poor girl he yelled at makes in two weeks. Family of eight with a dinner costing over a hundred. Guess what he gave her? A dollar. All because she was wearing pants on Sunday instead of a dress or skirt like “good God-fearing women should be wearing.”

Token glared at Clyde. “That still doesn’t excuse _**YOU**_ from stealing his money. Give it-”

“Can’t. Already gave it away. Waitress girl really needs the money more than that five hundred dollar suit he was gonna buy that he already has four of. Maybe if you checked the faith of your patrons outside of church, you’d have seen that.”

“Are you calling me a bad pastor?”

Clyde shook his head. “Nope. A pastor is only human. Humans can’t pick up a person’s deep thoughts. But you’re an angel Token. You should know better. If a demon can pick up on even the slightest sin in a “faithful devotee of the Lord”, an angel definitely should.”

————————————–

Clyde was infuriating. Token grit his teeth as he worked out the next sermon, trying not to think of the brown haired demon that had started plaguing his life two months ago.

It was only minor occurrences that tested every nerve the angel had, but it was enough to cause a definite shift in his parish. People having a string of bad luck, others having equally good luck. He knew it was all due to whatever Clyde was doing.

Clyde only appeared at the church whenever it was just him in the building but he had seen the man around town, most often working as a barista in a new coffee shop that opened up around the same time the demon had appeared.

Token closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The latest thing Clyde had done was “accidentally” shattering a pot of coffee all over Mrs. Goodman’s famous meatloaf she made for the church potlucks. He had yelled at the demon for a solid hour about how the woman hadn’t deserved it, how he could definitely see the good in her heart and how much he was evil. Clyde had just taken the verbal beating, walking calmly out of Token’s office once the angel was done berating him. It had been nearly a week since then and Clyde hadn’t appeared in his office or anywhere like he normally did.

Clyde had looked so upset as he had yelled at him. His eyes looked… Token shook his head as he tapped his pen on his desk. He didn’t miss Clyde. He had started it. He deserved to be yelled at and called what he was. He deserved to feel bad. He-

“Father Token?”

Token looked up to find his youth minister, Leo. “Yes Leo?”

“I just got a call from Mrs. Goodman. It was a good thing that her meatloaf got ruined. Turns out that her husband had left out the hamburger meat all night when he put something else in the fridge. He put it back when it was already warm and didn’t tell her until about an hour ago. The entire parish could have got horribly ill from it.”

Token’s eyes widened. “Oh! That’s…that’s good to know. Thank you Leo.”

Leo nodded. “Be sure to tell Clyde the next time you see him. Poor fella was so upset when he left church that night. I could tell he had been crying. Patted him on the back and keep assuring him it was an accident.”

Token could only nod as his stomach churned.

—————————–

_“Maybe if you checked the faith of your patrons outside of church, you’d have seen that.”_

_“If a demon can pick up on even the slightest sin in a “faithful devotee of the Lord”, an angel definitely should.”_

Token frowned as he sat at the booth in the restaurant in plain clothes, glancing at each of the people he recognized in his parish. He couldn’t see sin, he could only see the good in people. How could he-

“Oh! You’re not-”

Token looked up to see a blonde haired woman standing over him, notepad and pen in hand.

The woman smiled and clicked her pen. “Sorry, thought you were one of my regulars that always sits here. It’s been a few days since I saw him. I’m Bebe and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get for you?”

“I’ll just have a coffee.”

“Hey Blondie! My water ain’t gonna refill itself!”

Token saw Bebe close her eyes, her smile briefly disappear, before she nodded. “One cup of coffee, coming right up!”

He watched as she refilled the man’s glass, narrowing his eyes as he recognized Mr. Johnson. Token kept an eye on the man as he kept demanding more of Bebe as he sipped his coffee, a vast contrast to the man he knew during his sermons.

Finally the man left and Bebe had sighed as she picked up the single quarter Mr. Johnson had left, putting it in her pocket, before heading his way.

“Need a refill hon?”

“Did he really just leave you a quarter?”

Bebe shrugged. “Every bit counts right now. My girlfriend got hurt about a month ago and hasn’t been able to work. Luckily, we’ve been able to get by on my earnings and an anonymous envelope with five hundred dollars in it, but that’s about to run out. I know it would be murder for me, but I might have to take Clyde up on his offer to start working at the coffee shop he co-owns when I’m not working here.”

Token gasped internally. “Clyde? Bit stocky, brown hair, hazel eyes?”

“A constant grin that just lights the room up?”

Now that he thought about it, there was never a dull moment when Clyde was around.

Token nodded.

“Is he your friend? If you see him, tell him I miss him. He usually comes by every day I work to help me get through some of the more…special customers. He’s one of my best tippers, not that I only like him for that. He’s such a sweet person. Always cheering me up with a joke, asking about how Nichole is, and like I said, offered me that job. I hope everything’s okay with him.”

Token swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’ll tell him if I see him.”

Token left a hundred dollar bill underneath his coffee cup.

——————————-

The world wasn’t black and white. Good vs evil. Token poured through his notebook at all the events that had taken place since Clyde had showed up.

It balanced out. Clyde was a demon though. Born and raised to cause mischief and sin. But the way he acted… Was this why it was so easy for people to lose their faith? Charisma? Were angels losing their touch? Or was it just him? Was that why he found the torn up letter from one of his patrons to Reverend Maxi asking for his removal?

Token closed his eyes and shook. He had taken Clyde’s advice. It was the one angelic power he had been scared to implement on Earth, especially with his cover as a pastor. Angels didn’t seen the sin of people, only the good. But…the levels of good weren’t what he had expected. He gripped his head as he remembered just the thought of shaking some of his patron’s hands made him sick. Listening to their empty confessions, their saccharine smiles and voices that would quickly turn sour once they exited the church.

He needed someone he could trust to talk about all this. Someone that had realized the same thing. Someone that could help him make sense of what he felt. But Token hadn’t seen him in two weeks now.

He missed Clyde.

Token pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts. “Can you preach tomorrow for me? I’m not feeling so great.”

————————————

His wings were a stark contrast to his skin and they always took him by surprise when waking up. He didn’t want to wake up though. He wanted to stay wrapped up in his wing cocoon. Whoever was knocking would go away soon enough.

“Ow!”

Pain shot up through his wing he was using to cover himself up and Token shot up. He winced as the soreness faded and he shifted his wing to rub at the spot.

“You know it’s rude to not answer your door.”

Token’s eyes widened and he turned his head to the demon that had been plaguing his thoughts standing by his bed. Clyde was turning a pure white feather in his hand. His eyes contrasted with what he was feeling as he glared at the brunette. “There’s other ways of getting my attention!”

Clyde grinned as he held up the feather. “You would have thanked me in the long run. This feather here was growing in at an angle. The skin is more swollen where it was than normal. Would have caused much more pain than you’re in.”

Token wanted to argue, but the pain was nearly gone. “Thanks.”

“Wow. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Token frowned, his stomach churning. “Where did you go? You’ve been gone for two weeks.”

Clyde shrugged. “Does it matter? I’m surprised you kept up with how long I was gone.”

“You were missed.”

“I made it up to Bebe. Gave her a way better job offer at the coffee shop. She was much better company for my partner. And way better tips. I’ve got Leo on Facebook and sent him a few messages.”

“I was talking about me.”

Clyde raised his eyebrows. “I was under the impression you never wanted to see me again. Figured I stay away until our assignment time was done. But Leo was worried and then you called Craig to preach for you. So here I am.”

Token furrowed his eyes. “How do you know about Father Tucker?”

Clyde smirked. “Considering Tweek’s his demon partner and Tweek and I co-run the coffee shop, I’m quite familiar with Craig.”

“I’m sorry Clyde.”

Token tried to fold his wings to hide himself. “I took your advice. I began to see how…little good certain people had in them. People I thought were better than what they actually are. But… my eyes got opened pretty forcefully.”

“It’s a difficult thing to swallow. I can tell you the first person that I saw that virtually had just the tiny sliver of sin floored me pretty bad. And now she works for me instead of for pervy assholes that don’t pay her what she’s worth.”

Token smiled softly. “Bebe has the most good in her that I’ve ever seen in a person. Clyde…how do you deal with it? With the emotions? The feelings?”

“Of what? Of someone with more good than sin?”

Token nodded. “I’m their pastor…but as an angel…it physically sickens me to even…touch them. I only saw the good but never focused on how much they actually had.”

Clyde sighed and sat down on Token’s bed. “Now you know. Same thing happened to me. I could only see their sin and it made me feel horrible to even talk to someone with so much goodness in their heart. Like guilty. Like I was afraid I’d rub off my evil on them, taint them. It took me a while to realize that wouldn’t happen. And it infuriated me that people that claimed they had so much goodness in them would treat someone with the actual thing they claimed with so much hatred.”

Token chuckled. “You’re a better person than some of them yourself.”

Clyde frowned. “I had to balance it out somehow. It’s kind of hard to push someone into doing something good when they have so little of it to manipulate. People like them are ones we definitely enjoy to torture when they die. Because humans always forget that at the end, They know everything you do. That’s why we’re here. To report to Them.”

“I guess that’s why They started this stupid angel and demon partner thing. For this reason.”

“I didn’t think it was stupid. It was interesting to see how angels think. I know you certainly learned something from me.”

Token shook his head. “I’m hardly the definition of what angels think. I take things too seriously and by the Book. I hurt your feelings. Made you rather want to hide to avoid me than being happy and seeing the people you made friends with. That’s got to paint me in a bad light.”

Clyde put his hand on Token’s shoulder. “Nah. Just knocking that holy pretentiousness you angels have down a bit. Make you realize the world is different than it was years ago. Makes the good and evil scale not affect you so badly.”

“Kind of like with you and helping people?”

Clyde grinned. “Did make me feel better when it was people I liked. Of course, I’ve always had a soft spot for humans that keep going despite all the bad that happens to them. Rooting for the underdog.”

Token smiled and nodded. “I still want to make it up to you, you know.”

“I won’t accept anything less than a dinner date.”

“A dinner…date?”

Clyde nodded. “Yeah. As in you take me out to dinner. Now that we’ve got the rough patch out of the way, maybe we can start working together and actually be partners. There’s so much I want to know about you.”

“Likewise. And uh…you know you can crash my office couch at any time.”

“And your apartment?”

“I’ll get you a key made.”

Clyde chuckled. “I missed you too.”


	29. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for cutting

Worthless scraps of paper littered his floor, hundreds of depressive thoughts written upon the sheets. He was sitting in his darkened room, his back propped up by the bed, feeling just as worthless as his unkempt room.

All he did was tell her that they weren’t good for each other after the umpteenth breakup and they shouldn’t get back together. He finally stood up for himself, refused to play the mental games she tried to pull each time and suddenly he was hated by everyone in school. His friends hadn’t even talked to him in months. Everyone had taken her side when she lied about what had happened, their conversations and the messages he supposedly sent her. He couldn’t prove anything, not without making him look even worse.

He was so extroverted that the sudden push to introvert had jarred him. Combined with his untouched phone and the influx of hidden numbers telling him to kill himself that started once he became an “unperson” to the school, he was surprised his breaking point hadn’t of already happened.

He hissed as a sudden familiar ringtone broke his concentration, making him accidentally slide the knife deeper than what he usually cut. He scrambled for his phone, pressing his wrist on the already bloody shirt he used during his cut sessions.

“Hey! You wanna go to Boulder with me and my family for the holidays?”

Clyde swallowed thickly as he tried to remember how to talk after months of staying mostly silent. His voice sounded horrible. “D-Did you mean to call me Token?”

“Yeah man. I just… I want to say I’m sorry. Sorry for being a pretty shitty friend these past couple of months. For just…abandoning you. I know some stupid apology won’t make up for what I did but… I want my friend back. I missed you.”

Clyde held the phone away for a second so Token couldn’t hear him whimper as tears pricked his eyes. “I missed you too. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. Pack a couple of outfits. We’ll pick you up tomorrow at nine in the morning.”

“Alright. See you then.”

————————————

Token lingered on the hug he gave Clyde as the brunette got settled in the backseat. “She was a bitch.”

Clyde nodded, breathing in Token’s familiar cologne, and felt some of the tension he had fade away. He hoped Token wouldn’t pick up on his slight shaking. “Yeah… Thanks for… you know. This.”

“I’d like to talk to you more about…stuff, but I figured you’d want to get away from everything. Sorry it was such short notice. What were you going to do for the holidays?”

Clyde shrugged as he played with the hem of his jacket sleeve. “Didn’t really pay it any thought. Dad’s been busy with his new girlfriend when he gets off work and doesn’t come home most nights, so probably just spend them alone. The girlfriend doesn’t like me much. I think she’s just mad that Dad won’t let her move in until after I’m gone.”

He brushed his fingers against the cut he had made the night before, wincing slightly, not noticing the worried look Token was giving him.

—————————

Boulder was not as big as Denver but the city was so full of life that made Clyde start to feel a little like his old self. He had just wished Token hadn’t been insistent on him bringing his phone in case they got separated. Even the holidays wasn’t giving him a reprieve on the messages he kept receiving as they walked through the city and shopped.

“Your phone chimed again. You gonna check it?”

Clyde shook his head. “J-Just notifications for email and stuff. I’ll check them later.”

He made a mental note to delete them as he cut himself in the bathroom that night with the small knife he brought.

—————————————

“Please Clyde…let me in.”

Token curled up against the bathroom door, failing to keep his own tears from falling as he heard Clyde’s sobs and whimpers from the other side. They had fucked up. He had fucked up. Big time. He should have done or said something, anything, sooner than this.

He had been wanting to be the one to approach Clyde and apologize first, to try to start fixing the damage they could start seeing when they finally realized what had actually happened. How they had not stuck up for their friend and ostracized him.

Token hadn’t realized how bad it had got, not until Clyde was taking a shower and his phone that had laid untouched since they got back from a full day of shopping began to chime again. He knew Craig was trying to text, having got a message to tell Clyde to check his phone.

The messages were in the hundreds. Unknown numbers, numbers he recognized, each with variations telling Clyde to hurt or kill himself. He had seen movement, stared into Clyde’s wide eyes, before the teen had ran back into the bathroom and locked himself in.

“Please Clyde. I want to talk. I want to… We fucked up. We fucked up and knew that we couldn’t just act like nothing happened. I didn’t know you were getting those messages.”

Token heard a click and the door opened. He felt resistance as he tried opening the door fully so he crawled into the bathroom and closed the door.

Clyde sat back against the door, pulling his knees up. Token recognized the long sleeved shirt and pajama pants the brunette was wearing as a set he got Clyde for his last birthday. They looked loose, way too loose, on the brunette sitting beside him.

“There’s never going to be enough apologies Clyde. Craig finally caught her in a lie when she showed him text messages you supposedly sent. They didn’t add up, didn’t sound like you. She admitted lying about the breakup and how she used a burner phone. She’s got the first week of school once we get back to confess what she did.”

Clyde closed his eyes and shook slightly. “Will it even matter? You saw the messages. You had to have recognized numbers. Some of our class sent me some before I deleted their contacts so I couldn’t put a face with what was written. Everyone did it. How can I just… How can I face them? Pretend like everything is okay when I know what they really think?”

“Clyde, I would have never-”

“You guys didn’t. You, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy. Yours were the only numbers I didn’t delete, hoping that none of you… And it…gave me the push to keep everything together. Even though you weren’t talking to me, at least you weren’t telling me to…”

Clyde shifted closer to Token and held out his arm. “It…got to be too much sometimes. I’m sorry.”

Token stared at the raised flesh of healing cuts and the long white scars on the already pale skin. He brushed his fingers against a recent cut that had to have been made the previous day. His stomach lurched. If they’d have been there, if he’d have been there… But they hadn’t. And the sins of their stupidity were written permanently on Clyde’s skin.

He shifted closer, gently pulling Clyde into a hug as he breathed a hundred apologies in the teen’s hair.

———————————-

He left Clyde asleep on the bed they were sharing, regretfully breaking out of their embrace they found themselves in once they finally went to bed after several more hours of sitting silently in the bathroom. He placed a note where the brunette would see it. Token was on a mission, a special present to get that didn’t need to be revealed yet.

He borrowed his dad’s car and drove to the mall, immediately walking to the store he needed. On his way back, an item that Clyde had picked up several times until deciding to not get them the day before crossed his mind.

———————————

“I have something else for you Token.”

Token turned around, watching as Clyde pulled a small wrapped package from under his pillow. He nodded and grabbed his coat. “Got something else for you too.”

Clyde gripped the package in his hands. “The fingerless gloves were enough Token. And you bought me three pairs. They’re not cheap.”

Token sat on the bed, placing his coat beside him. He reached over and lightly squeezed Clyde’s hand. “You need this though and you wanted the gloves. I saw you eyeing them. Purple and black look good on you.”

Clyde smiled softly before shakily handing Token the package.

Token carefully unwrapped the paper, feeling something small in the tissue paper inside. He pulled out a small pocketknife, his eyes widening when he realized exactly what it was.

The teen beside him slowly pulled down the purple and black glove, revealing his arm. “I haven’t cut since the day we left. The fresh one you saw I had done the night before. I had been planning on cutting the entire trip…and then that first night happened.”

“I meant what I said Clyde. It’s our fault so if…you need someone to talk to…I’ll pay for the sessions. In the meantime…”

Token reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the object. “I’ve got the box and charger in a bag in my suitcase so you didn’t find out. I hope it helps some. Already programmed the more important numbers in there.”

Clyde gripped the new phone in his hands, feeling the tears threaten to fall.

“New number so no more unwanted texts. A fresh start. And no matter what happens, we’ll be there for you. Even if we can’t get her to confess, we won’t abandon you again.”

Clyde rested his head on Token’s shoulder. “It’s fine. You’re all I need.”

————————————

Token’s mom let the two have one glass of champagne for New Year’s, which Clyde declined, and made sure the two had enough snacks before leaving with the rest of the family for the party they were going to.

They had already talked to Craig and Tweek earlier and had exchanged texts with Jimmy since he was traveling and the wifi didn’t want to work half the time. They had been watching movies on Token’s laptop in bed for a few hours after that, talking about what was on and eating the snacks that were left.

Clyde was currently working on the cheese and meat platter that was left for them, trying the different combinations to see which one he liked. Token smiled softly, glad Clyde was getting his appetite back. He had hardly ate anything the entire time they were at his relatives until Christmas dinner and Token could tell the teen had pushed himself.

It was also the first time since Christmas that Clyde didn’t have a pair of the gloves he got him on. As far as Token knew, Clyde hadn’t told Craig or the others yet about his arm. It was his decision to tell them or not but Token wasn’t about to push him. It felt more like a trust thing and he wasn’t going to break it.

“Who would you have taken if I hadn’t answered?”

Clyde had set the platter down and was looking at him.

“No one. It was either you or I’d be here alone.”

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows. “What about Nichole? I’m sure you’d want to see each other during the holidays.”

Token frowned and shook his head. “We…broke up about a month ago.”

Clyde’s eyes widened before he closed them. “Fuck man. S-Sorry I brought it up. I haven’t really stayed up to date with school stuff besides classes and homework.”

Token put his hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Clyde, don’t…don’t feel bad. Please? We just had different opinions about things for months. It just…finally came to the last straw. I know now it was best for us to break up. You’re more important.”

“It was about me?”

Token nodded. “I didn’t want to stop talking to you. The whole thing was bullshit and I thought it would just blow over in a week. But it didn’t. And it was the same argument when I tried to ask Nichole to talk to her about just letting this go. And it always came down to who was more important. Her or you. And it just started to leave me with a bitter outlook on the whole thing. The way I’d see you in the hallways and in class, growing more and more distant, thinner and less vocal. It felt like that beautiful smile you always had was just a memory. I longed to hear your voice. And I realized… I finally made the decision you were more important. You’ve always been more important.”

Token moved closer, resting his head on Clyde’s shoulder and grabbed his hand, sighing deeply. Clyde looked over and frowned when he saw Token’s champagne glass was empty. “Token, I think you’re drunk. I know you’re a lightweight and champagne gets you drunk faster. That’s why I declined it. I told you to start eating more of the snack platter.”

The teen shook his head. “You need to know. You need to know I stopped caring about what people thought, that I just wanted my best friend that I didn’t deserve to call that back. Because I knew even if I apologized, things between us would never go back to the way they had been. But I didn’t care anymore. Whatever I got from you, I would cling to. I told Craig and the others what I was gonna do, knowing I’d lose their friendship, but you were more important. And then we found out what had really happened and I had hoped…hoped you would forgive us…forgive me.”

The tears in Token’s eyes matched Clyde’s and the brunette sniffed as he tightened the grip of their hands. “I’d always forgive you guys. Forgive you. We’ve had so many times where we’d kick someone out of our group for some bullshit reason. It hurt though, it hurt that none of you heard me out, but it doesn’t matter now.”

“Of course it matters. I could have lost you. I would have never forgave myself if something bad had happened. Those messages-”

“You fixed that Token.”

“You were cutting and starving yourself.”

“Not anymore.”

“I love you Clyde.”

Clyde closed his eyes and shook, still gripping Token’s hand.

“I have for a while Clyde.”

Clyde swallowed thickly, trying not to tear up more than he was already doing. “Tell me that when you’re sober.”

Token nodded. “I will. I mean it. One kiss though? It’s almost the new year.”

It was only a soft graze of their lips, but Clyde knew Token meant every word.

———————————–

Token made sure to mean every word for the rest of the trip. Each kiss erased more guilt. Each touch brought back the pieces of Clyde that he thought he had lost. He knew he’d never fully be back to himself, that there were still going to be tough times ahead. But for now, this was enough.


	30. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a loose concept from this tweet
> 
> https://twitter.com/LadyVanilaBaka/status/989047087441510401 
> 
> The artist is possibly doing more work of this AU and has more pages on their FB.

His wings had been beautiful. The perfect shape for his kind, feathers of pure white. He had been bought for a high price to be an accessory to determine the wealth of his owner. That was all their race was for, to be pets for those who could afford them.

His young master had been cruel, chaining him down in the large room with tight and heavy shackles unless he was to accompany his master to an event. Bruises on his pale skin from them were covered with high collars and long sleeves. He was to be seen and not heard, so any noise he uttered would be dealt with punishment.

But he could tell his master had a deep kindness in his heart just waiting for the right moment to blossom. That’s why he had vowed to keep his master safe upon the warning of him being attacked due to a grudge with another of the wealthy aristocrats.

It had happened days later. A dark beast had been unleashed on his master, intending on ripping his master to shreds. He could still see the look of horror on his master’s face as he stood between the beast and the young man, still feel the sharp claws as they ripped into his wings, could still hear his master’s sobs and screams that had mixed with his own.

———————————

Token hadn’t left Clyde’s bedside in days, only getting up to take care of basic needs. He had requested the staff bring his meals to the room where he would gently feed the boy when he would wake up to keep his strength up.

Tight bandages were wrapped around the boy’s upper torso and Token made a note that they needed to be changed in the next day or two and to check on the healing process.

Clyde whimpered and Token reached out, running his fingers through the brown locks. He closed his eyes briefly, already expecting the image of bloody feathers to invade his vision like it had done so many times before.

Clyde had saved his life. Clyde had jumped between him and the beast, letting the creature destroy the beautiful wings that grew from his back. Token could still see the look of pain on his face, the blood stained feathers as they were ripped away, Clyde’s sobs and screams. Clyde could have flown away, leaving him to die. He had risked his life instead. Risked his life for someone that had treated him with nothing but cruelty.

The servants had bandaged what was left, dumping the boy in the servant sick room. Token had sneaked away to the room, guilt eating away at him as he looked into Clyde’s pain filled face.

He had to hide when he heard the voice of his father and another man. His eyes widened in horror as he heard what was to be done with Clyde.

Jumping out of his hiding spot, he wedged himself between Clyde and his father. It would never be near the risk and danger, but Token was determined to save Clyde’s life just as Clyde had done for him.

_“No! He’s not going!”_

_“Token, I can buy you another one.”_

_“I don’t **WANT** another one! I want Clyde! He saved my life! Shouldn’t that count for something!?”_

_“He’s ruined Token. What’s left of his wings will be cut off and he’ll be sent to the breeding farms. That’s what happens to-”_

_“He’s **NOT** going! I still want him, ruined or not!”_

_“Fine. But you’re stuck with him. I will not buy you another. You don’t get to change your mind later when you tire of him.”_

Token hadn’t seen Clyde for days afterward, the boy taken away to remove what was left of his wings before infection set in. Upon his return to the mansion, Token ordered him brought to his chambers to rest and recover in Token’s large bed.

——————————-

He found Clyde standing next to the window by the time he got back from taking his nightly bath. The moon was full and had illuminated Clyde’s pale skin, made the boy’s green eyes seem to shine, as the boy stared out the window.

“Clyde?”

The boy turned, his eyes wide, before kneeling down like Token had wanted each time he came for him. Token saw Clyde wince and his eyes start to water from the sudden movement.

He walked across the room quickly and gently pulled Clyde up, leading him to the bed to sit.

“You…you don’t have to do that anymore Clyde. What I did or said, it no longer applies anymore. ”

Clyde looked at Token and nodded before resuming looking at the floor, his arms wrapped around himself. Token knew if Clyde still had his wings, they’d be wrapped around the boy’s body as well.

“A-Are you okay master?”

Token’s heart clenched as Clyde reflexively closed his eyes and tensed his body, waiting for the strike for speaking. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he remembered all the times he had struck the winged boy for even the slightest noise that came out of his mouth.

“I’m fine Clyde. And…you can speak freely. I will not punish you for it. I promise. Never again Clyde.”

Clyde shakily nodded. “Were you hurt?”

“No. Not even a scratch. You saved my life. You didn’t have to but you did.”

“I saw kindness waiting to blossom. You couldn’t do that if you were hurt or dead.”

“Still…you could have escaped. Flown away. Flown away and they’d never find you. You didn’t have-”

“We can’t fly. The wings are just for show.”

Token’s eyes widened as stared in shock at Clyde. “What? What do you mean? You can’t…you couldn’t fly? But…but I thought-”

Clyde shivered and shook his head. “None of us can fly master. Once we’re born and our wings start developing, our breeders make cuts in them to keep us from using them to fly. We can spread them out, but it hurts to do it and they’re too weak to maintain flight. They’re useless to us. The only value they have is to the wealthy.”

“But… They tell us to give you a large room. That it’s rare you fly in the presence of humans. Keep you tethered tight so you don’t fly away and escape. It’s all a lie?”

Clyde nodded.

“All of you? Every winged one?”

Clyde nodded again.

None of them. All that Token had seen in the large room when he picked out Clyde. All the winged ones his friends had. Stan, Craig, Kenny, Wendy, Heidi. None of them could fly. Eric had boasted that he had seen his Heidi fly and had the attack not happened, Token would have done anything to Clyde to make him fly for him.

“What about Heidi? Eric said-”

“He lied. He was trying to see if any of you would take his bait. He’s the one that called the attack on you.”

Token stared at the boy on the bed, Clyde looking so small, so human. He had never given it much thought that, besides their wings, the winged ones would pass as human. They’d probably have to do that with Clyde since it was a disgrace to own an imperfect creature.

“Do you miss them? Your wings?”

Clyde shook his head. “I hated them master. I hated my wings so much. Most of us do. They cause us so much pain. Why…why have them when we couldn’t even fly? We should be able to take to the sky, not be trapped in a cage. Why were we reduced to be mass-bred pets?”

Token felt like he was going to be sick. Clyde still had healing bruises from the now destroyed shackles, would always have the scars from the whip marks when he didn’t kneel fast enough, Token’s finger marks were still visible on his neck from where he choked him not hours before the attack.

The wings were a source of suffering, had been since the day Clyde was born.

“Clyde…now that they’re gone…what do you feel?”

Clyde looked up, staring through the window at the full moon. “Freedom.”

—————————–

Token lightly traced the jagged scars that ran across Clyde’s back as the man slept. It had been so long since that fateful day. Most of the creature’s slashes had faded to thin lines, but where Clyde’s wings had been ended up with deep scarring. On most days, Clyde was fine, but he would have days where his back would ache due to where they didn’t fully remove what had been left.

Clyde shifted slightly and whimpered. “Press harder Token. Please?”

Token rubbed a small bump along one of the scars causing Clyde to sigh in relief. He sat up and placed a kiss on Clyde’s shoulder. “Would you like a full massage? With the warming oils? Afterwards we can cuddle all day in bed.”

“Don’t you have a meeting today?”

“I don’t have to go. It’s just about another breeding facility that’s being shut down. Kyle and Tweek can handle the details since I handled the last one by myself.”

Clyde winced as he sat up. “You don’t need to drop everything on days I hurt. I’ll be fine you know.”

“You come first Clyde. You’ll always come first.”

Ever since that day, no matter what, Clyde came first. Token made sure of it. Guilt had consumed him, still consumed him. Token knew Clyde was glad his wings were gone, could pass as human, but each time he saw a winged one in accompany with their master, he was reminded of the past. Of what he did. He would never feel like he would ever make it up to Clyde for how he had suffered.

“Token…”

“We can feed each other fruit and take turns reading that book we need to finish.”

Clyde sighed and shook his head. “You’re going to your meeting and then we can cuddle. I had planned on sleeping until you got back from it anyway. As long as it’s not all day.”

“Two hours tops.”

“Then go so you can get back and I can take advantage of having this huge bed to myself. Tell the servants not to disturb me. Last time, they insisted they had to dust.”

Token leaned over and kissed Clyde on the lips. “Anything for you my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the end of Tyde for Pride
> 
> Let me know which stories were your favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
